Thread of fate
by Rukia 2.0
Summary: AU Omegaverse/ En un mundo donde los omega son muy escasos y preciados, John es un omega que debe vivir encerrado en un instituto hasta que un alfa lo escoja. Un día aparece Sherlock Holmes, un joven detective alfa, que lo relaciona a una serie de casos extraños. John deberá defenderse mientras lidia con el hecho de que no quiere unirse a ningún alfa.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Thread of fate o Hilo del destino

**Parejas**: Sherlock/John (principal) ; Sherlock /Jim; Sebastian/John; Sarah/John (platónico) ; Otros/John (jaja ¿esto existe?)

**Rating:** M

**Género:** Drama/Romance/Crossover con Omegaverse (Alfas, Omegas, Betas)/Mundo alterno

**Advertencia:** M por sexo explícito, violencia, muerte, tortura, uso de palabras groseras, relaciones forzadas (capaz que lo sacan de fanfiction)

**Resumen:** En un mundo donde los omega son muy escasos y preciados. John debe vivir encerrado en un instituto hasta ser ofrecido a un alfa. Un día aparece Sherlock Holmes un joven detective alfa, que lo vincula a un caso extraño. John deberá defenderse mientras lidia con el hecho de que no quiere unirse a ningún alfa. Porque simplemente los odia.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Henry Watson caminaba de un lado para otro. Su hija Harriet lo miraba divertida. Él le lanzaba miradas cómplices y volvía a sentarse a su lado.

-Papi, si sigues así el bebe no vendrá más.

-Lo se hijita pero ya se tardaron mucho ¿no crees?- el hombre estaba realmente nervioso. Su segundo hijo estaba por venir al mundo.

-Cuando se grande le contare y se reirá mucho- la pequeña de cinco años empezó a sonreir divertida.

-Claro, se lo contaremos juntos.

Entonces el chillido del bebe se oyó. Henry se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación donde la partera estaba con su esposa. Abrió la puerta sin golpear y lo vio por primera vez. La madraza estaba limpiando al bebe. Cuando lo envolvió en una cobija lo llevó directamente a su madre. Henry se acercó despacio. Ella lo miro con ternura.

-Mira Henry, nuestro hijo, es un varón.

Henry sintió las palabras de sus esposa como un permiso y se acero más deprisa, ella le extendió al bebe y Henry lo tomo delicadamente.

-Hola hijo…-dijo con ternura- hola John…

El niño era pequeño pero despierto, ni siquiera había llorado cuando su padre lo tomo. Henry estaba feliz, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Harriet entro saltando, exigió ver a su hermanito. Henry miró a su esposa y le dio las gracias por todo. No hubo complicación después del parto. Como las contracciones llegaron más rápido de lo común el bebe nació en su casa. Una de sus empleadas había sido partera antes de trabajar con ellos y sabía mucho de aquello. Desde ese día las cosas se hicieron más hermosas. A ambos padres no les importaba despertarse a la dos de la mañana para calmar el hambre de su hijo o cambiar pañales. Eran felices.

Los Watson vivían en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra llamado Castle Combe en los territorios de Wiltshire. Era un poblado reducido pero el lugar era hermoso y cálido. La comunicación era casi nula. No había trenes y el viaje de la ciudad de Londres hasta ese hermoso lugar podía durar entre dos o tres horas.

Henry Watson era un conocido científico alfa, dedicado a la investigación y creación de nuevas pastillas capaces de suprimir hormonas cancerígenas. Era un proyecto secreto y Henry era uno de los jefes. Pero cuando se unió a Ella Mackenzie, una hermosa mujer omega, decidió retirarse a pesar de la insistencia de sus colegas. Henry solo quería tener una vida plena con su familia. Su fortuna le permitió irse a vivir a ese pequeño pueblo donde abrió un almacén.

Apenas se casaron, Ella quedo embarazada de Harriet, una hermosa niña. A diferencia de sus padres Harriet era una beta completa. Sus padres agradecieron al cielo que fuera así pues conocían muy bien la política sobre los niños omega y no querían que el gobierno le arrebatara a su pequeña hija. La misma preocupación volvió cuando nació John. Henry decidió cerciorarse y analizo la sangre de su hijo. El mundo se derrumbó en un segundo cuando descubrió que el pequeño era un omega.

El gobierno no tardo en mandar una carta felicitándolos por la feliz noticia. Aunque el verdadero mensaje que querían resaltar era que irían a testear la especie de su hijo. La angustian invadió a Henry quien no quería una vida de omega para su hijo.

-Henry cariño, no te preocupes. Ser un omega no es tan malo, mírame a mí, gracias que fui a ese instituto pudimos conocernos. Será feliz cuando se una a un alfa- le calmo su mujer mientras él tenía un ataque de nervios.

-Ella, amor, no lo entiendes. Yo siempre estuve en contra de esos métodos de vinculación- Ella lo miro con algo de desaprobación, el entendió que se olvidaba de algo- Aunque fue la forma en que te conocí. No maldigo esa parte cariño. Es solo que alejaran a John de nosotros. No podremos verlo cuando queramos.

-Lo se mi amor, pero no podemos hacer nada más. No es tan malo, tendrá un alfa que cuide de él, así como lo haces tú conmigo.

-Ella, no entiendes, soy uno de los pocos que piensa que omegas alfas y betas deben ser iguales. Todos mis amigos tienen a sus omegas como esclavos, los someten y si no les hacen caso reciben los peores castigos.

-Pero la ley prohíbe eso.

-Dentro de sus casas hacen lo que quieren. Y sus omegas nunca se atreverían a demandarlos- Henry suspiro cansado- Se todo esto por vivencia propia Ella, mi hermana mayor murió porque su alfa la golpeaba.

-A que te refieres amor, ella murió cuando cayó en la bañera.

-Escúchame Ella, hay algo que nunca te conté. Así que espero me perdones y escuches lo que te estoy por decir.

Ella asintió preocupada. Para Henry todo aquello era muy importante.

-Una vez cuando tenía once años me quede a dormir en la casa de mi hermana. Ella no había consultado a su esposo y cuando él llegó me miro enojado, pero no me hecho. En la cena hubo una tensión que no podía aguantar. Mi hermana tenía la cabeza baja todo el tiempo. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Unas horas después que todos se durmieron, el ruido de unos golpes me despertaron. La casa estaba a oscuras. Busque la fuente de esos sonidos. Me condujeron al fondo del jardín donde había una pequeña cabaña. La luz estaba encendida. Me acerque para ver por la ventana. Y ahí vi el horror en persona. Mi hermana estaba amordazada y desnuda en el suelo. Mi cuñado, ese maldito animal, tenía un látigo en sus manos, la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Le reclamaba la razón por haber traído a otro alfa a su casa. Ella, yo solo era un niño y su hermano- Henry se detuvo pensativo y triste- Mi hermana solo derramaba lágrimas. Y de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacía mi. Quede helado, blanco. Salí corriendo de ahí y me encerré en mi habitación.

-Dios Henry porque nunca me contaste esto-Ella escuchaba horrorizada la historia.

-Fui un cobarde Ella, lo único que pude hacer es correr a mi habitación- Henry empezó a derramar lágrimas y Ella lo sujeto de la mano- A la mañana siguiente busque a mi hermana. Ya estaba en la cocina, cuando se dio vuelta para verme tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y varias cortaduras en su cara. No quería imaginarme su cuerpo. Me beso en la frente y me hizo prometer que no dijera nada. Se lo prometí y nunca más volví a ir a su casa.

Unos años después ella murió por un golpe en la nuca. El bastardo dijo que había sido un accidente. Cuando fui a su casa para reclamarle…yo…no me atreví a golpearlo. Ella, el tipo estaba sumido en la más dura tristeza. Nunca había visto algo igual. Sus sirvientes me dijeron que ya no comía, no salía de su casa, parecía un muerto en vida. Le grite y reclame pero no respondió, estaba ido con una foto de mi hermana en su regazo. Cuando al fin noto mi presencia. Comenzó a llorar, rogó que lo matara, me dijo que no quería seguir viviendo sin mi hermana. El tipo no aguanto mucho más, una semana después de mi visita se suicidó.

Ella se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahora entiendes porque no quiero que John sea un omega. Quiero que pueda escoger su vida, escoger a quien amar. Tal vez pueda tocarle alguien bueno pero aun así no sería su elección - Agarro a su mujer de los hombros mientras los frotaba- tuve la suerte de conocerte y convivir contigo. Me hiciste muy feliz cuando respondiste que si cuando te pregunte si querías estar conmigo. Si en ese momento me respondías que no, yo nunca te hubiera obligado a escogerme. El día del entierro de mi hermana me prometí a mí mismo que sería el mejor hombre para mi pareja.

Ella derramo unas lágrimas y abrazó a su esposo.

-Henry yo también te elegí no estaría con nadie más que contigo- se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y su unión afloraba- No quiero que John le impongan nada, quiero que sea capaz de elegir. Si tienes algún plan yo te seguiré sin quejas.

Henry la alejo un poco y la miró a los ojos. Su dulce compañera estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

-Yo he estado experimentado con una pastillas que podría suprimir las feromonas omega, tal vez…si probamos con eso quizás podamos engañar a las autoridades.

-¿Pastillas?

-Así es, no es que lo deje estéril ni nada por el estilo pero lograría que los ciclos de celo se detuvieran y no produciría dichas feromonas. Parecería un beta nato. Incluso si revisan su sangre no lo notarían porque estarían completamente dormidas.

-¿Henry hablas en serio? ¿Ya lo probaste?

-Lo probé en mí.

-Henry…

-Luego de una semana revise mi sangre, amor mis hormonas parecían las de un beta común y corriente.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada.

-Tenía miedo, además debía recordar todo lo sucedido con mi hermana para que entendieras mis razones. Y hacerlo es simplemente doloroso.

Ella lo volvió a abrazar. Luego le exigió que primero lo probara en ella. Henry quiso protestar pero su mujer lo convenció. Empezaron con las pruebas. A diferencia de él, la mujer necesitó una dosis más fuerte. Cuando el día de su ciclo llegó, Ella se sintió un poco enferma pero el celo no se hizo presente. Fueron semanas duras sin dormir para mejorar la solución. Volvieron a probar intervalos y notaron que si el consumo de la formula no era diaria el ciclo volvía a la normalidad.

El gobierno de la región les envió una carta avisándoles de la fecha de su vista. Con miedo y esperanza le inyectaron a John la dosis equilibrada tres días antes del acontecimiento. Luego de u día revisaron su sangre, John era un beta nato. Ambos padres saltaron de alegría, habían salvado a su hijo.

El día de la inspección llegó finalmente, John cumplía un año. Un funcionario especializado llegó al lugar con un doctor y dos enfermeras para hacer el examen. Era un tipo grande y gordo. Su apellido era Davison, a su lado había un chico de su misma altura pero flaco y elegante. Al parecer era su ayudante. Los Watson pusieron a disposición a su hijo, el doctor y las enfermeras realizaron el procedimiento. Le sacaron sangre y colocaron la misma en un tubo de ensayo. Mesclaron unas gotas en un solución transparente. Podían llevar la sangre a un laboratorio pero ese método era más rápido y nunca había fallado. Si el color de la solución se volvía azul era alfa, si salía rosa era beta y si se volvía rojo era omega. El gordo estaba ansioso por el resultado. Igual que los padres pero sabían disimularlo. Los doctores pidieron un tiempo de diez minutos. Entonces la solución se tornó rosada. Davison gruño frustrado. Los funcionarios recibían incentivos si su región procreaba omegas, para ellos los bebes eran simples fichas de intercambio.

-Supongo que tal vez no son tan puros- dijo con despreció- Bien, señor y Señora Watson nos despedimos, esperemos que la próxima cría al menos sea un alfa. Adiós- el hombre gordo se retiró petulante. Sin embargo Henry y Ella no estaban molestos. Festejaban internamente. Su querido hijo John había sido salvado de esa maldita burocracia. El médico y las enfermeras se retiraron. Sin embargo el ayudante seguía mirando al pequeño con un poco de inquietud. Henry le pregunto qué sucedía pero el chico se disculpó y salió de su casa.

Para Henry y Ella todo volvió a ser perfecto. Hasta que un día todo termino.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el examen. Ese día terminaron de festejar el sexto cumpleaños de Harriet, había sido una velada muy bonita. Harry estaba muy feliz con sus regalos y no paraba de abrazar a su hermanito. Había sido un día agotador para los Watson, estaban recogiendo el desastre de la tarde cuando John empezó a llorar sin sentido, trataron de calmarlo pero no pudieron. Agradecieron que Harry siguiera durmiendo. Entonces escucharon unos golpes fuertes en su puerta. Una sensación de miedo se apodero de ellos. Henry decidió ir a ver quién, era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas. Ella se quedo en el cuarto de John tratando de calmarlo. Después de un momento , sintió que Henry estaba discutiendo. Cuando bajo junto a su bebe se encontró con la peor situación posible.

Davison el funcionario gordo, había vuelto con varios guardias alfas y su ayudante. Henry grito que se fueran y trató de detenerlos pero lo empujaron sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Ya le dije que mi hijo no es un omega Davison, ahora lárguese no tiene ningún derecho a entrar en mi propiedad.

-No seas idiota Watson- exclamo Davison- crees que no sé qué ocultaste la verdadera naturaleza de tu hijo. Además de que creaste una droga prohibida para este gobierno. Quedaras arrestado el resto de su vida-anunció el gordo con descaro- señora entréguenos al bebe.

Ella se aferró al pequeño que seguía llorando sin parar. Uno de los guardias se acercó peligrosamente y Henry se interpuso entre su mujer y el hombre.

-No se atreva a tocarlos- la voz de Henry se tornó oscura y amenazante. El guardia y miro a su jefe. Sabía que no debía meterse con el omega de un alfa.

-Mire señor Watson estamos cumpliendo con la ley, no pasara nada si entrega al niño. Conoce las reglas del gobierno- el ayudante intento calmar la situación pero su jefe lo interrumpió.

-Watson, acaso no entiende su posición, ese niño nos pertenece. No sé cómo pudo crear esa cosa que confundió los análisis pero lo pagara muy caro. Ahora aléjese y déjenos tomar al crio.

-¡Nunca!-grito Henry y se abalanzo al primer guardia dejándolo noqueado, tres guardias se fueron contra él y lo empezaron a golpear. Watson estaba enfurecido, no iba a detenerse. El ayudante se acercó con cuidado a la mujer que pedía a gritos ayuda. Rogando que no le hicieran daño a su esposo.

-Señora…por favor no haga más difíciles las cosas- suplico el joven ayudante.

-¡No te acerques! es mi hijo y no se lo entregare a buitres como ustedes- la mujer quiso correr hacia arriba pero el viejo gordo se adelantó y la jalo del pelo. Henry se volvió totalmente loco.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE!- los guardias no podían más que sujetarlo. El hombre parecía un desquiciado. Ningún golpe funcionaba.

-Señor…no creo que sea conveniente…- el ayudante quiso disuadir a Davison.

-Cállate idiota, estas personas se creyeron más inteligentes que yo, nadie se burla así de mí ¡Ahora perra revuelca sabanas, entrégame al crio¡- el hombre tiro más fuerte del cabello de Ella.

-¡NO!- La cara del gordo se tornó roja de furia y de una bofetada tumbó a Ella al suelo. Jalo al pequeño y lo lanzó a su ayudante.

-¡Malditos omegas, acaso no conocen su lugar en el mundo!

El golpe hacía Ella fue el detonador que explotó la bomba. Henry se zafó con una fuerza sobrenatural y salto sobre el gordo. Lo empezó a golpear de una forma brutal. Los guardias no podían despegarlo de Davison, los golpes que le daban eran nulos. En su desesperación uno de los guardias saco su arma y sin aviso alguno le disparó en la espalda. Henry cayó muerto instantáneamente. Ella emitió un grito desgarrador y corrió hacia su esposo inerte. El gordo tenía la cara casi desfigurada y llena de sangre pero no le impidió levantarse y arrebatar el arma del guardia. Apuntó hacia la mujer y le disparó también. Ella cayó sobre su esposo y miró a su hijo por última vez.

Todo era un caos. Davison les ordenó a los guardias quemaran el lugar, pues si no lo hacían iban a ir a la cárcel. Ellos obedecieron sin protestar, nerviosos y con miedo. Aquello era una masacre.

El ayudante, dentro de toda su estupefacción, recordó que ahí también estaba la primogénita de los Watson. Dejo al niño en el auto y corrió hacia la casa. El gordo lo agarró de la solapa y lo obligo a meterse al auto. El joven no tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo, las manos le temblaban y el niño seguía llorando. Los coches arrancaron dejando el lugar en llamas. La hermosa casa de los Watson se estaba quemando velozmente. Y con ella todas las investigaciones del Dr. Watson, así como las hermosas flores del jardín de Ella y todo lo que alguna vez había sido parte de aquella hermosa familia feliz.

* * *

**Notas del autor: Lean si quieren entender mas sobre la historia :3**

Holas a todo el mudo! Les presento mi nuevo fic. No sé si conoce el Omegaverse. Hay muchos fics lindos (por así decirlo). Recientemente estuve leyendo algunos y la inspiración o la necesidad hicieron que haga un fic propio. Hasta ahora solo lei puro fics en inglés, tal vez haya en español pero no encuentro nada. Abajo les explicare un poco más si es que están interesados. En cuanto a la trama es simple. En un mundo de donde los omegas son especiales y muy preciados (compárenlos con animales en extinción) estos deben ser criados y cuidados en institutos especiales. Cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad, o sea dieciocho, son ofrecidos a las mejores familias de alfas del país. Sin embargo no todos los alfas son ricos y poderosos, los hay también pobres que deben resignarse a tener parejas beta si quieren tener descendencia.

John es uno de los omega que vive en ese instituto. Y a diferencia de todos los omegas que viven ahí el no quiere ser la señora de nadie y no quiere crías hijos (jajajajajaj). En medio de todo el ajetreo de ser un omega conoce a Sherlock, un joven alfa, que es detective. Quien lo vincula con un caso que está llevando a cabo. Al principio se llevaran muy mal pero las cosas cambiaran a medida que se vayan conociendo.

**Ahora les explico más de los Alfas, Omegas y Betas (es mi forma de ver este mundo, existen variaciones diversas en difernetes fics)**

Alfas: Son los líderes de cada país, su especie es mayor a la de omegas pero menor a la de betas. Son la cabeza de la empresas más importantes, al igual de que el gobierno. Solo se unen a Omegas, tienen la necesidad de hacerlo está en sus genes. Solamente los varones son alfas. A diferencia de los betas una vez que se unen con un omega su vínculo queda sellado de por vida. Solo la muerte podría separarlos.

Betas: Son la gente común, humanos normales. Ellos pueden elegir con quien unirse o también pueden separarse fácilmente. Podría decirse que son la clase media y baja. Si una pareja de betas de clase media procrea un alfa o un omega el gobierno los recompensan con puestos de trabajo mejores. El omega debe ser derivado a un instituto especial pero su familia puede visitarlos cuando quieran. La clase baja es diferente, aunque dejan que se queden con sus hijos alfa les arrebatan a los omega, es una ley. Si no lo cumple se los encarcela.

Omegas: Son la especie con menor cantidad y la más preciada. Pueden ser hombres y mujeres. En cuanto nacen se los ubica en un instituto donde los crían nodrizas especiales, omegas que quedaron viudas/os. Los betas funcionan solo como sirvientes . Los omega tiene un ciclo especial, una entrada en celo más precisamente. En las mujeres se da cada mes mientras que los varones lo tiene cada tres meses. Ambos producen un lubricante natural que se intensifica cuando están a punto de unirse. Los varones son más especiales ya que al ser más fuertes garantizan una descendencia de alfas, y a veces omegas, más puros y fuertes. Los omegas, todos, sean mujeres o varones son capaces de tener hijos, es decir quedar embarazados. Sé que a muchos no les gustara, incluso a mí en un principio me choco y mucho pero una vez te acostumbra a la idea no es tan mala.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme.


	2. Vínculos

**Capítulo 1: Vínculos**

* * *

Advertiencía: Sexo explicito (hombre/hombre)

* * *

La noche cayó rápidamente. Las estrellas estaban en todo su esplendor y la luna podía iluminar la ciudad sin problemas. Un chico alfa fornido y musculoso esperaba en un callejón frío y vacío. Su nombre era William Honour. A pesar de su contextura, estaba temblando por el frío como un niño pequeño. Alguien le toco el hombro. Un chico rubio y más bajo, estaba parado junto a él. El olor que emanaba su cuerpo embeleso al chico grande. Algo tirante empezó a oprimir sus partes más bajas y su lado alfa se hizo presente. Con desesperación tomo al chico para empezar a olerlo. Era un omega virgen, sin vínculo.

El chico rubio gimió y lo alejo un poco, cuidando de que el alfa no lo tomara a mal.

-Aquí no…vayamos a tu casa. ¿Recuerdas el trato?- dijo con una voz dulce e hipnotizante.

-S…Si-dijo torpemente el joven alto - vamos.

El chico mayor llamo un taxi. Durante todo el camino William abrazó posesivamente al rubio marcando su territorio. Aun no podía creer que iba a tener un omega en su cama. El olor que emanaba el pequeño era tan excitante, por un momento se preguntó cómo había llegado a ese lugar sin ser violado en el camino. Cuando llegaron a su casa, tomó al chico y lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación. El lugar estaba vacío. Apenas llegaron a su cuarto lo tiró sobre su cama y se levantó para vislúmbralo. Tan frágil, tan violable. Empezó a desvestirse

El rubio lo imitó rápidamente. El olor se hizo más fuerte, el omega estaba en celos. Su pantalones y su ropa interior, húmedos, volaron fuera. William no podía dejar de ver sus movimientos hasta que el jovencito quedo completamente desnudo. Las feromonas que emanaba eran indescriptibles. Las fosas nasales de William se embriagaron y el único mensaje que llegaba a su cerebro era poseer al chico.

El omega puso su pecho contra la cama igual que la cara. Doblo sus rodillas y su culo quedo al aire. William entró en pánico. Esa era la señal de los omegas, la invitación a poseerlos.

-Hazlo- ordenado el jovencito -por favor…no aguanto más…-su orificio anal estaba produciendo su propio lubricante, era una característica propia de los omega que entraban en celo. Estaba empapado totalmente.

William salto entre sus piernas. La boca se le hacía agua y su erección empezaba a dolerle. Agarró con cuidado las caderas del chico y sin prólogo alguno, introdujo su pene lentamente. La parte racional de su mente se nublo totalmente. Era la sensación más hermosa e increíble que había sentido. Aunque era joven, con sus 25 años, William había tenido varios amantes pero este pequeño lo estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a moverse mientras el chico gritaba con cada embestida.

-Más fuerte… ¡más!- rogaba el omega.

El nudo de William empezó a expandirse dentro del jovencito, algo que hizo gemir al omega al punto de hacerlo lloriquear pero aun así pedía más. William había escuchado de esa reacción en el pene. Nunca le había pasado antes, con ninguno de los amantes beta que tuvo. Las historias eran verdaderas, los únicos que podían lograr eso en los alfas eran los omegas. Su miembro se expandió al punto que no pudo sacarlo. Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego se empezó a mover lentamente, sus embestidas eran más cortas pero más fuertes. Y el primer orgasmo llegó así como también la liberación de su semen dentro del rubio que gemía de dolor y placer. El omega se apodero de su miembro y sus paredes internas empezaron a apretarlo. William no aguanto más y libero tanto como pudo. El orgasmo se apodero de él haciéndole gritar. El instinto de dominio lo empezó a inundar. Quería ese omega solo para él, nadie más podría tenerlo. Debía marcarlo, vincularse con él. Antes que pudiera hacer algo el rubio acaricio su mejilla.

-No William…-negó con la cabeza, tenía la respiración agitada-¿lo recuerdas?…debes cumplir… con tu palabra.

William se calmó instantáneamente. Asintió embobado como si solo las palabras del jovencito tranquilizaran a la bestia que estaba dentro de él. Se abrazó fuerte al cuerpo de su nuevo amante varias oleadas de liberación llegaron. Ambos gimieron de placer. William estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida pero el esfuerzo había sido grande. Estaba cansado. Se abrazó más fuerte al rubio y cayo rendido a su costado. Empezó a prometerle al omega que no se preocupara, que lo protegería y cuidaría. Los instintos alfa estaban a flor de piel. Era sabido que los alfas sentían el deseo natural de proteger a los omegas. Pero la contracara era que a cambio pedían sumisión completa.

No paso ni una hora y William se quedó completamente dormido. Su miembro había vuelto a la normalidad. John empezó a zafarse de su garre. Aun sentía el calor en su cuerpo pero no podía quedarse más tiempo, si amanecía juntos lo más seguro es que William lo obligaría a vincularse y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo. Se limpió rápidamente, tomo su ropa y saco un spray que llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo roció por todo su cuerpo. Agarró el dinero que William ya había preparado en la mesa de luz, ni más ni menos, era lo que habían acordado. John suspiro aliviado, sin embargo el peligro todavía no había pasado. Corrió a la calle principal donde tomo un taxi, el olor a sexo todavía estaba presente pero el spray suprimía cualquier feromona omega. Su olor solo hizo asquear al taxista que no pregunto nada.

Llegó al gran complejo de donde se había escabullido. El lugar estaba protegido por un muro enorme. Por fuera había vigilantes alfas bien entrenados. Obviamente todos estaban vinculados. Un alfa sin unión no podría resistir a la tentación de entrar al lugar. Aquel sitio era la cuna principal de omegas en todo Londres. Un instituto dedicado a la crianza y educación de omegas para luego ser ofrecidos a las mejores familias alfas del país. La población de omegas que residía en el lugar estaba dividía según la pureza de la sangre de los mismos. Aunque el cuidado y el trato era igual para todos.

John esquivo a uno de los guardias, había una parte del muro que estaba cubierta por una arbolada muy prominente. Se introdujo en ella como si fuera agua. A tientas encontró la pequeña apertura que había en el muro. Entro en los jardines principales y se deslizo sigilosamente por el lugar. Empezó a trepar unos de los edificios hasta un gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Lo abrió fácilmente, la cerradura estaba rota y camino suavemente por los pasillos sin despertar a nadie.

Ya en su habitación, metió toda su vestimenta en el lavarropas de su baño. En la ducha limpió su cuerpo por completo, limpio tan fuerte que quedaron marcas rojas. Debía sacar cualquier olor, cualquier señal de que había tenido sexo con un Alfa. El calor seguía palpitante, quería más de lo que William le había dado y se miró al espejo con repulsión. Saco unas píldoras de su estante y se las trago sin agua. Su ciclo había empezado hace dos días. Cada tres meses por cinco días, debía soportar aquel calor que lo dominaba y que le daba asco. Dio gracias a Dios porque solo se producía cada tres meses. Los varones Omega tenían esa característica, a diferencia de las mujeres que se ponía en celo cada mes. La mujeres omegas eran más fértiles pero lo varones aseguraban descendencia más pura y más fuerte.

Se colocó su ropa de dormir sin hacer ruido pero tarde se dio cuenta que su compañera de cuarto lo estaba mirando con unos ojos acusadores.

-¿Lo hiciste de nuevo?

-Por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

-John te van a descubrir y sabes que cuando lo hagan te unirán a la fuerza a cualquier alfa disponible. O peor aún, no sabes con qué tipo de Alfa te estas metiendo, que tal si un día no te dejan ir. Que Un alfa tenga un instinto de protección no significa que no quiera imponer su dominio. Pensé que no querías vincularte a uno de ellos.

-Por supuesto que no quiero. Pero por eso mismo hago lo que hago. Cuando reúna suficiente dinero escapare de este lugar. Nunca me vinculare a aun maldito alfa.

-Y sin embargo tienes sexo con ellos.

John la miro enojado y destilo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cuando estamos en celos todos los omegas somos unas malditas putas pidiendo ser follados Sarah, eso lo sabes muy bien- La chica se sonrojo- la única diferencia es que yo lo calmo y aprovecho eso para ganar dinero. Sabes que aquí nunca nos dejarían trabajar.

-Dices eso pero haces que los "malditos" alfas te follen rogándoles por más.

-Soy yo quien manda, aunque mi cuerpo de mierda solo quiera ser follado- Sarah sabía que esas palabras eran más para el mismo que para ella.

-John te entiendo pero tarde o temprano tendrás que unirte a un alfa. Para eso nos crían y educan. En realidad nacimos para eso- un deje de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-Nunca pedí venir a este lugar y no pedí nacer así- John ya estaba metido en su cama, como suponía las pastillas estaba aminorando apagando su celo-No pienso ser la mascota de ninguno de esos hijos de puta.

Sarah decidió dejarlo así. Conocía muy bien el odio de John hacia los alfas. En el exterior John parecía frágil y pequeño pero si quería podía hacerle frente a cualquier beta incluso a los mismos alfas. Aunque con ellos prefería desplegar otros métodos. Cuando estaba con algunos de sus amantes se volvía el más dulce y tierno de los Omegas. Frágil, débil y sumiso. Sin embargo ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza para engatusarlos.

John era en realidad valiente, fuerte y protector. Sarah aún recordaba cuando lo conoció por primera vez .En un descuido del instituto, un alfa sin vínculo se había infiltrado para raptar y violar a cualquier Omega que se encontrara a su paso. Estaba desquiciado. Los omegas eran muy escasos y el gobierno había decidió criarlos y mantenerlos fuera de la sociedad para ofrecerlos a Alfas con un estatuto económico bien sustentado. Aquellos Alfas que no cumplían con los requisitos debían conformarse con unirse a una mujer beta si querían tener descendencia. Pero su instinto animal seguía palpitante y cada dos por tres se escuchaba de locos que atacaban Omegas, incluso vinculados. Aquel día, un alfa desesperado mató a uno de los vigilantes y se introdujo con su arma dentro de los campos del instituto. Para la mala suerte de Sarah, ella estaba en su camino. Tenía apenas trece años, el hombre la tomo como su rehén. Exigía a gritos que los dejaran solos en alguna habitación o la mataría ahí mismo. Las autoridades no podían hacer nada, incluso la policía. Los omegas eran muy preciados y no permitirían que fuera lastimado. Estaban apunto de dejar huir al hombre mientras Sarah lloriqueaba pidiendo ayuda. Entonces apareció John, el omega masculino salió de entre la multitud, estaba emanando feromonas de apareamiento, el alfa reacciono al estímulo. John empezó a llamarlo cariñosamente, acercándose. Todos le pedían que se alejara, sin embargo John estaba tranquilo. Le pidió al hombre que dejara a la niña, al principio el degenerando no parecía querer ceder pero John le propuso que a cambio el sería suyo. El hombre se dejó dominar por el lado animal y se abalanzó contra John dejando caer a Sarah. En cuanto se acercó el rubio lo derribo de un golpe en la quijada. Había sido incluso más rápido que los policías. Pasaron cinco años desde entonces. John ya tenía veinte años y ella dieciocho, desde ese día habían formado un vínculo muy fuerte. Casi como hermanos. Incluso enamorados.

-Yo solo espero que alguien se fije en mí. Alguien bueno y atento. Quiero tener a sus hijos y que me respete- Suspiro la chica, resignándose a su destino. Estaba en la genética de los omegas querer formar una familia, tener un alfa que los proteja y servirle en todo. Eran sumisos por naturaleza.

John se sintió mal por su amiga. Había sido muy egoísta diciendo esas cosas. La mayoría de ellos eran omegas arrebatados de su hogar desde que nacieron. Tal vez por eso el anhelo de tener una familia era más intenso. El gobierno tomaba a los recién nacidos de los hospitales. Si la familia era rica y tenía un cierto estatus les permitían verlos y quedarse con ellos ciertos periodos. A diferencia de la clase baja que no tenía más remedio que ceder a sus hijos. Aquel instituto era obligatorio para todos los omegas del país.

A diferencia de Sarah y John (dos huérfanos) Los omega con familia podían elegir con que alfa unirse, mientras que los chicos huérfanos debían resignarse a ser escogidos. Solo el destino decidía si les tocaba un alfa bueno o uno maltratador.

-No te quedaras sola Sarah, yo estaré contigo- la voz de John se volvió tierna.

Sarah se dio vuelta para ver a su querido amigo. Sonrió cálidamente.

-Si algún día te vas, debes llevarme contigo.

-Por supuesto, te lo juro.

Sarah volvió a sonreír, la voz masculina de John muchas veces le hacía olvidar que él también era omega. Amaba a John pero era un amor puro, un amor platónico. Ella solo quería formar una familia y sabía que eso estaba bien, todos los omegas querían eso. John era la excepción. John no quería flores, joyas o atuendos bonitos. Él quería aventuras, quería tener su propia vida, ser algo más que el omega de un Alfa. Admiraba mucho eso de él. Si alguna vez John le pediría irse con él, Sarah no dudaría un segundo.

-Gracias- dijo con ternura y verdadero agradecimiento.

Se volvieron a sonreír por última vez y cerraron los ojos. En sus corazones albergaban la esperanza de que el futuro les deparara una vida mejor.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Capitulo uno: John vive la vida loca jajajaja, no en serio no lo tomen a mal, digamos que los omegas no pueden reprimir el deseo a estar con alguien, es como pedirle a los ojos que dejen de pestañear. Esta en su naturaleza, su cuerpo se adueña de su mente. John odia eso pero no va a dejar de lado una oportunidad así :3

No me maten porfis, tomates o cualquier cosa que quieran tirarme a Reviews si? :)


	3. Elección

**Capítulo 2: Elección**

* * *

Sherlock miró por la ventana de su nuevo apartamento. Era todo lo que había deseado desde los quince años. No tan amplio, pero cálido y cómodo, justo en el centro de la ciudad. Era mucho mejor que aquel departamento donde había estado viviendo hace un año. Sus cosas aún seguían tiradas por el piso y los sillones. No tenía prisa para acomodarse. Aunque las constates reprimendas de la señora Hudson acerca de la limpieza y el orden estaban siendo muy molestas.

En cuanto al trabajo, estaba un tanto decepcionado. Aunque Lestrade ya le había dado algo.

Ser detective implicaba tener que lidiar con casos tontos o simples búsquedas de personas e infidelidades. Esa semana había un hombre que estaba siendo especialmente molesto. Lo había tratado de contactar en varias ocasiones. Sherlock sabía para que y la búsqueda de personas no era algo en lo que gastara tiempo.

Ese día fue más perseverante. Espero casi todo el día en la puerta de su nueva casa. Sherlock reconoció su tenacidad y decidió atenderlo solo para dejarle en claro que no quería su caso.

-Gracias por aceptar señor Holmes- el hombre miró a Sherlock con extrañeza. La evidencia de ser muy joven a veces le había valido muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Aun no lo acepto solo voy a escucharlo ¿señor...?

-Mi nombre es William Honour.

-Bien Honour, si es interesante, lo tomare. Si no, puede irse.

-Bueno estoy buscando a alguien…

-No busco personas perdidas-Lo interrumpió Sherlock con enojo. Empezó a levantarse.

-No es cualquier persona, es un omega sin vinculo- William enfatizo la última frase.

Sherlock lo miró con desconfianza pero no encontró mentira en su rostro. Volvió a sentarse.

-Honour, los omegas no andan por ahí sin vinculo.

-Lo sé, pero este sí. Este chico si lo hace- miró a Sherlock esperando un reproche, al no recibir nada continuó- , hace dos semanas estaba chateando en la red. Uno de esos foros para conocer gente. Alguien se contactó conmigo y empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas. No sé cuánto hablamos pero fueron horas, hasta que él me dijo que era un omega sin vínculo. Me sorprendí y lo tilde de mentiroso, él no se molestó y me desafió. Dijo que podía probarlo. Seguí sin creerle y me hizo una apuesta. Era una suma considerada pero acepte. Acordamos una fecha y nos encontramos.

Sherlock lo tenía una expresión desconcertada. Era imposible que un omega estuviera suelto en la ciudad sin unión.

-Espere unos quince minutos y apareció. Cuando llegó, el olor era inconfundible. Era un omega sin vínculo. Fuimos a mi casa y cuando tuvimos sexo no hubo ninguna duda.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Existen perfumes para que incluso los beta puedan oler de esa forma, pudiste haberte confundido.

-Le aseguro que era un omega sin vínculo.

-¿Y por qué no te vinculaste con él?

-Fue un acuerdo, debía cumplirlo. No unirme a él- William tomó su bolso, saco un papel y se la extendió a Sherlock.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un dibujo del chico. Tengo un amigo en la policía, es un retratista. Me hizo el favor.

Sherlock miró el retrato. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules. De unos veinte años.

-¿Por qué acudes a mi si tienes contactos en la policía? No sería más fácil.

-Porque no me creen. Incluso mi amigo dice que soy un mentiroso.

-Muy bien creo que me interesa. Lo tomare aunque no prometo nada. Solo una pregunta más ¿Por qué lo buscas, quieres recuperar tu dinero?

-Por supuesto que no, es la mejor inversión que hice en mi vida. Yo quiero encontrarlo para unirme a él. Aquel chico parecía débil y frágil. Si esta solo en la ciudad y necesita el dinero debe estar en problemas. Quiero ayudarlo.

Sentimientos de protección pensó Sherlock. No entendía como los alfa se habían rebajado a sus instintos primarios cuando eran la especie más inteligente.

William se despidió contento. Esperanzado con la ayuda de Sherlock. El detective también estaba feliz, era un caso muy extraño. Los omega estaban confinados en un instituto especial solo para ellos, y no se quejaban de eso. Ningún omega en su sano juicio dejaría aquel lugar y mucho menos sabiendo que en las calles podrían ser violados o secuestrados por el mercado negro. El instituto Omega era uno de los más seguros y la única forma que un omega saliese de ahí era con su alfa. Se quedó pensando por un rato, un mensaje de texto lo sacudió. Era Lestrade, lo estaba llamando a Scotland Yard.

Cuando se dispuso a salir, su celular sonó una vez más. Era Mycroft. Apagó el teléfono con fastidio. Estaba teniendo un día demasiado perfecto para que su hermano lo arruinara. Nuevo apartamento, Lestrade lo había llamado para un caso: un asesinato extraño. Pero no era cualquier caso, era el primer caso en el Inspector lo involucraba. Era una recompensa a todo el tiempo en que el venía insistiendo en ser parte de las investigaciones. Y además el caso del omega sin vínculo.

El celular volvió a sonar, sabía que era Mycroft y no hizo caso. Cuando bajo las escaleras la señora Hudson lo despidió pidiéndole que se cuidara. Ni bien abrió la puerta, la imagen del coche negro estacionado en frente le hizo recordar que la vida no era perfecta. Su hermano estaba apoyado en el automóvil con el teléfono en la mano.

-Mycroft, pensé que habías entendido la indirecta al no contestarte-dijo Sherlock con una expresión descontenta.

- Entendí muy bien tu indirecta.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Antes de que su hermano pudiera contestar la ventanilla del auto negro se bajó. Una mujer de rostro alegre le sonreía de forma natural.

-Sherlock, hijo, acaso no recuerdas nuestro trato- Rose Holmes, la madre de los hermanos Holmes, asomó su cara por la ventana, su pelo era abundante pero los años lo habían tornados blancos hasta el punto de no saber qué color tenía. Su tez blanca adquiría colores rosados frente al sol.

-Mamá…no quiero ser grosero pero ahora no es el momento- Sherlock quiso irse pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo.

-Sherlock Holmes, acaso debo recordarte que debías conseguir un compañero omega si querías vivir solo. Ya paso un año y has estado dilatando tu promesa por mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo iremos al Instituto para que cumplas tu parte del trato.

-Mamá….-Sherlock se frotaba la sien-ahora no puedo tengo un caso importante.

-Sherlock la ciudad puede sobrevivir sin ti, lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo-sentenció y esa su última palabra.

La mujer se movió dejando lugar, Sherlock se rindió y entro al auto sin decir una palabra más. Mycroft lo siguió. Era tonto tratar de convencer a su madre. Ambos hermanos se miraron por un momento. Sherlock había sido atrapado.

Cuando el menor de los hermanos había cumplido dieciocho años; la única condición que su madre le impuso para poder irse a vivir solo fue conseguir un omega. Alguien que lo cuidara. Pero los planes Sherlock distaban años luz a las de su madre. En primer lugar no tenía ni un poco de interés en esa extraña tendencia humana a relacionarse con nadie, menos sucumbir al hilarante método de unión que se regía en la sociedad y por ultimo caer ante su naturaleza alfa, que para él, era algo inconcebible. No sería preso de esa extraña atadura que lograba atontar a muchos y nublar su lado racional. Sentimientos y deseos carnales que él nunca había sentido. Por ende que no necesitaba. Cómo necesitar o extrañar algo que nunca has conocido o probado. Ilógico, realmente ilógico. Y mientras se mantuviera más alejado de eso mejor.

Pero en aquella ocasión tuvo que aceptar ya que era la única forma en que su madre podría dejarlo ir. Creyó que la mujer desistiría luego de un tiempo pero en contra de sus expectativas aumento drásticamente. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Mycroft envió a sus hijos a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Alejándolos de su cariñosa y muy pegajosa abuela. Maldijo por dentro a su hermano, ahora su madre quería nuevos nietos.

Se la paso enviando mensajes de texto a Lestrade. Le ordenó que revisar bien el lugar y traten de sacar la mayor cantidad de pistas. Ya luego él se encargaría de ver mejor. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo. Habían llegado al Instituto Omega. Se estacionaron en el amplio parquímetro del lugar. Aquel instituto parecía un enorme hotel de cinco estrellas. El lugar era amplio. Sus jardines estaban adornados por hermosas flores y las plazoletas tenían bellas fuentes. Varias estructuras menores rodeaban el edificio. Sin embargo todo estaba amurallado por una enorme pared que al menos poseí un metro de espesor y seis de altura. Sin contar los cables eléctricos que lo adornaban al final. Una cárcel bip, pero una cárcel al fin.

Un comité recibió a la Señora Holmes y a sus hijos. Abrazaron a la mujer y le gradecieron por sus exquisitas contribuciones a la Institución. Tomaron las precauciones necesarias y mantuvieron lejos a los omega curiosos que rondaban por el lugar. Sherlock era un alfa sin vínculo y todos los omega podían sentirlo. Sin mencionar que era rico, joven y bien parecido. El sueño de cualquier chica o chico en ese lugar. En medio de miradas y coqueteos nada disimulados, se dejaron guiar por la directora. A pesar de que estaba callado la mente de Sherlock trabajaba a mil. Tenía que elaborar algo para no quedar atrapado en esa pesadilla de alfas y omegas. Mycroft se dio cuenta y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se lo dijo.

-No pienses hacer nada estúpido Sherlock- susurró para que su madre no escuchara.

-No te metas en esto Mycroft, no necesito un omega, ya se los había dicho- miró a su hermano- Si realmente no querías que hiciese nada tonto me hubieras avisado un día antes para poder esconderme de mamá.

-Ya eres lo suficientemente grande para hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades. Se lo prometiste. Conoces a nuestra madre y aun así te arriesgaste-hizo una pausa- Y en todo caso mamá también me sorprendido desprevenido en mi oficina y me obligo a acompañarlos.

Sherlock soltó un suspiro exasperado. Subieron en un elevador hasta el tercer piso. Llegaron a un pasillo enorme. Al final de ambas puntas estaban unas puertas enormes. En una de ellas resaltaba la palabra "Puros" mientras que la del otro extremo mostraba la palabra "Mestizos". La directora les explicó el porqué de tales asignaciones, aunque Mycroft y Rose ya lo sabían, las indicaciones iban para Sherlock.

-En aquel pabellón están los puros. Omegas nacidos de padres alfa y omega. Chicos y chicas que poseen genes casi perfectos, fuertes e inteligentes. No hace falta decir que poseen belleza y refinamiento- la mujer empezó a caminar directo a la puerta de puros, seguida por los Holmes- Aquí encontraran lo que están buscando. En el otro extremo se encuentran los mestizos, hijos de betas o padres alfa y beta. Pero creo que lo que quieren podrán encontrarlo en este pabellón.

Entraron a un pasillo con enormes ventanales. Del otro lado había chicos y chicas que estaban en una sala, charlando y riendo entre bromas y conversaciones. Eran una docena. Ocho chicas y cuatro varones. Eran casi de la misma edad, casi de la misma altura. Los omegas se caracterizaban por poseer un cuerpo pequeño y delicado. Mientras que los alfas eran altos y fornidos, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Sherlock bufo notoriamente, era como lo había imaginado. Niños tontos esperando a ser elegidos. Vestían sus mejores ropas, algunos demasiado reveladores. Parecían regalos listos para ser abiertos. Literalmente.

-Joven Holmes- la directora empezó a hablarle- estos son los mejores omega disponibles, apenas cumplieron los dieciocho años .Si quiere podemos empezar a entrevistarlos. Pero hay una pequeña cosa que quiero advertirle. Por lo general cuando no se da una buena compatibilidad con un alfa, los omega tienden a rechazarlo y en ese caso no podremos a hacer nada. Pero creo que con usted todos estarán encantados. Estoy segura que la decisión residirá solo en usted.

Sherlock le dedico una sonrisa forzada. Aquello les estaba poniendo de puntas. No veía la hora de salir de ese lugar.

La entrevista consistía en dejar al alfa y uno de los omega en un una habitación. Era un cuarto con un hermoso amueblamiento y varios manjares para amenizar la charla. Un espacio donde el alfa y el omega podían conocerse mejor. Pero por seguridad también tenían cámaras y dos guardias alfa en la puerta.

Empezaron con las entrevistas. Y para sorpresa de la directora Sherlock estaba descartando omegas en tiempo record. Ni siquiera había paso diez minutos y por la sala ya habían desfilado cuatro chicas y dos chicos.

-El siguiente-llamaba indiferente dejando salir al último despavorido. Algunas chicas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y se disculpaban con la madre del moreno por no haber cumplido con los requerimientos de su hijo. Ella les dedicaba una sonrisa y se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Mycroft movió la cabeza negativamente. Sherlock lo estaba haciendo apropósito. No elegiría a nadie y los asustaría lo mejor posible para que ninguno pueda aceptarlo o siquiera pensar en el como un partido digno.

La directora estaba sorprendida mientras esperaba con el grupo aun no entrevistado.

-Sherlock es alguien muy exigente en sus gustos- argumento su madre quien se había dado cuenta del plan de su hijo.

La directora solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. De repente una asistente beta golpeo en la sala y entró un tanto nerviosa y a pasos largos. Saludo a Rose y Mycroft disculpándose por su molestia.

-¿Claudia que haces aquí? estamos teniendo una presentación- se acercó la directora un poco enojada.

-Lo siento señora directora, sé que esto es importante pero…

-Hablaremos después Claudia…

-No lo entiende directora…es el omega John Watson. Otra vez.

La directora resoplo cansada. Se frotó la sien y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Golpeo al señor Reynolds, el alfa con el que tenía entrevista, le rompió la nariz-dijo la asistente afligida-El señor Reynolds dijo que quería verla ahora mismo. Esta enfurecido.

La mujer se disculpó con Rose y Mycroft y les pidió que siguieran con la entrevista. Les prometió volver enseguida. Sherlock había escuchado la situación y sin decir nada la siguió. Su hermano trato de detenerlo pero era rápido de pies. Fueron en vano los llamados de su madre.

La directora seguía caminado sin darse cuenta que Sherlock las estaba siguiendo. La asistente le seguía explicando la situación pero no podía escuchar nada claro. Hasta que llegaron al pabellón de Mestizos. Era una sala parecida a la que él había estado hace un momento. Un hombre alto y canoso salió del cuarto con sangre en su nariz. Los guardias trataban de calmarlo.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es ese mocoso?! ¡¿Así los educan?!-sus gritos eran fuertes y llamó la atención de varios asistentes que pasaban por el lugar. La directora le pidió que hablaran dentro mientras el hombre seguía insultando.

Cuando al fin se metieron dentro, Sherlock se acercó a una de las chicas de limpieza que habían estado en ese momento.

-Disculpa ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-preguntó Sherlock acudiendo a su encanto.

-¿Eh?-la mujer lo dudó por un momento pero empezó a hablar- bueno El señor que vio entrar tuvo una entrevista con un omega. Al parecer el tipo se quiso sobrepasar y John se defendió.

-¿Lo conoce? al omega digo.

-Claro que sí, es un buen muchacho. Se llama John Watson. Aunque él es muy testarudo, no quiere sentar cabeza-dijo la mujer mientras seguía limpiando.

-Vaya, no había escuchado que un omega se comportara así.

-John es especial, ha estropeado todas las entrevistas que tuvo desde que cumplió dieciocho- dijo riendo la mujer mientras repasaba el piso-Pero como le dije es un buen chico. Es solo que no quiere unirse a ningún alfa- La mujer miró a un ventanal del pasillo y volvió a trabajar.

Sherlock le agradeció y se acercó al ventanal que daba a los patios. Se asomó y vio al chico abajo, solo en el lugar. Estaba de espaldas al instituto, era rubio, un color dorado apagado. Su piel estaba algo bronceada. Sherlock sintió un poco de simpatía, viéndolo ahí sentado mirando al sol. Cerrando los ojos, como si sentir los rayos lo hicieran sentir más libre.

-John- La voz provenía de una chica que se acercó al rubio. Lo obligo a meterse en el edificio. Sherlock sintió un impulso interno de ir a verlo. Quería tenerlo frente a frente.

Bajo por unas escaleras y sus ansias aumentaron. Si el chico se metía en las habitaciones no podría observarlo. Para su suerte cuando bajo al lobby del lugar, la chica le estaba limpiando sangre del labio en un sillón del lugar. Se alertaron cuando el moreno se acercó. El rubio se puso delante de la chica en forma protectora. Su expresión era algo amenazadora y aún tenía sangre en una de las comisuras del labio. Sherlock se sorprendió al verlo de frente. El omega era igual al dibujo que William le había dado. La navidad había llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto John.

Sherlock lo observo por un buen rato en silencio, mientras John y su amiga empezaban a incomodarse. No podía equivocarse, las facciones eran iguales. Tenía que ser el omega sin vínculo. Mycroft y su madre llegaron a su lado.

-Sherlock, ¿qué haces?- le reprimió su madre-hemos estado pidiendo que pares desde hace un buen rato.

Mycroft analizo la situación y entendió quien era el chico rubio. El omega rebelde.

-Sherlock, arriba están esperando los omegas faltantes- volvió a decir su madre esperando que la escuchara.

-No hace falta- dijo Sherlock muy convencido-ya encontré lo que necesito

-¿Qué?

-Lo quiero a él - Sus ojos apuntaban hacía John, quien miraba confundido la situación.- quiero que él sea mi omega.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Sherlock is here! Oh, muy largo pero cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado las tres mil palabras. Es una introducción a Sherlock. Como verán él tampoco quiere omega, jajaja estos dos rebeldes, como siempre diciendo ser algo y luego cuando se conocen todo cambia XD. En el siguiente capítulo verán más acción.

Por cierto vi El hobbit, ame esa película. Ya quiero la segunda, no puede ser que tarde un año. Bueno pasemos a otra cosa. Si todavía no entienden ciertos puntos de la historia no duden en preguntarme. Mil gracias por los favs y reviews. Los amo.

* * *

**Respuestas reviews**

**Mery: **Gracias linda, me alegra que te guste y cuidado con la baba en el teclado XDDDD Nah, en serio gracias por tu comentario.

**HikariChan: **Gracias, sabes que yo también busque, no sé si habrá John/Sherlock, no me puse a buscar. Prefiero Sherlock/John XD. Saludos y gracias

**ariam18: **Gracias Ariam, espero te guste

**conniekirkland: **Muchas gracias Connie, jejej si he lei unos cuantos. Aunque la primera que lei fu en un fanfic de Superantural. Besos y gracias por el comentario.

**Arthurquiroga: **Gracias Arthur, y la verdad es que quede shokeada la primera vez que vi un fic Omegaverse. Sabía que existía en sobre otras series, pero cuando lo vi en Sherlock me enamore. Gracias por el comment

**alezita Depyran: **Gracias alezita. Me alegra que te guste. Saludos y besos


	4. Acuerdo

**Capítulo 3: Acuerdo**

* * *

-Sarah, eso duele.

-Entonces deja de moverte-reprochó Sarah mientras limpiaba el labio de John-No debiste golpearlo.

-El comenzó- argumentó el rubio- me dio una bofetada.

-¿Por qué?

-Le dije que era un viejo verde.

Sarah no pudo evitar reírse. Aunque John había provocado un gran alboroto, logró librarse de otro alfa interesado en él. Su amigo era increíble

-Estoy segura que le dijiste muchas cosas más.

Cuando Reynolds no había logrado ningún interés en John. Trato con frases melosas como "Adorable", "Lindura" y "Dulzura". Algo que habían hecho asquear al omega que ni bien tuvo la oportunidad le hizo entender que no le gustaban los viejos. Encolerizado y cansado de sus intentos fallidos Reynolds le propino una bofetada. Le echó en cara su posición y como debía comportarse. John se contuvo hasta que exploto. El resultado: una nariz rota, dos guardias tratando de detener a un alfa sacado de quicio, una directora furiosa y lo mejor y principal un pretendiente menos.

John seguía sonriendo cuando sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Un alfa se les estaba acercando.

Un chico apareció delante de ellos. Era un alfa puro. Era joven y alto, el color de sus ojos conformaba una extraña mescla entre gris verde azulado, su cabello rizado era negro rojizo mientras que su piel era blanca. John sintió un nudo en su garganta, sacudió su cabeza y se puso entre el alfa y Sarah. Nunca se había cruzado con un alfa puro sin unión. Su aroma era fuerte, emanaba todo aquello que un alfa de ese estatus podría ser y ofrecer: fuerte, atractivo y vigoroso. Por un momento sintió que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. Algo en sus entrañas tiro de él, una necesidad irrefrenable de entregarse a ese alfa. Maldijo a sus hormonas y trato de mantenerse inmutable por fuera. ¿Qué demonios hacia un alfa puro junto a ellos?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto, tratando de sonar lo más serio y neutral posible. Su corazón latía a mil y quería salir de ahí. Rogaba a Dios para que el alfa no lo notara.

Llegaron dos personas más. Un alfa unido y una mujer omega mayor. Empezaron hablarle al joven pero no les contestaba. Sus ojos se centraron en los de John. El rubio estaba incómodo. El moreno parecía penetrar en sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada sin prestar atención a lo que decían, hasta que el alfa sin unión hablo.

-Lo quiero a él –John volvió su mirada hacía el moreno, solo entonces entendió que el alfa llamado Sherlock se refería a el- quiero que él sea mi omega.

-¡¿Qué?!- su voz hizo eco en toda la sala.

o0o

La directora trato de convencer al joven Holmes de desistir en su decisión. No lo logro. Tampoco sirvió de nada la reprimenda de su hermano mayor, mientras que la madre de los dos decidió callarse. Dos asistentas condujeron a John y Sarah hasta las habitaciones. Sherlock no miro más al rubio. Antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar las asistentes ya lo estaban desvistiendo para bañarlo.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo espantado.

-Vamos Watson, están esperando.

-No pienso ir a otra entrevista, bastante tuve con ese vejestorio-exigió mientras una de las asistentes tiraba de sus pantalones y él trataba de detenerla.

-Watson, esa no es tu decisión. Te eligió un alfa puro de una de las familias más respetadas del país, deberías estar agradecido.

-Saben lo que sucederá ¿Por qué siguen ofreciéndome a los alfa?-protestó mientras luchaba por sus pantalones -¡Además puedo bañarme solo!

John se escabullo de las manos de las asistentes

-John por favor, solo trata de entender, no es cualquier alfa. Es muy raro que elija a un omega mestizo- las mujeres no lo molestaron más. Ellas acudieron a algo que nunca fallaba con John- Y si no cooperas la directora nos despedirá.

El rubio estuvo a punto de acusarlas de chantajistas, mientras ellas lo miraban con un rostro afligido. Se contuvo pues era verdad. Si algo salía mal con una presentación omega, la institución no los castigaba a ellos. Castigaba a los que estuvieron a cargo de los mismos.

Suspiro rendido.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero eso no significa que acepte a ese alfa-concluyó.

Las chicas sonrieron complacidas y salieron de la habitación.

No tardó mucho en asearse. En su cama había ropa nueva y varios perfumes. Una camisa color rosa de seda, un pantalón de diseñador y lo peor, perfumes con diferentes aromas. En ese momento tenía ganas de matar a las asistentes. Fue a su armario y agarró la ropa que siempre usaba. No iba a vestirse como un omega desesperado, que anhela matrimonio con un "príncipe". Ni siquiera toco los perfumes. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar Sarah entro cautelosamente.

-¿Listo?

-Si…-contesto de mala gana John- el destino está en mi contra ¿No es cierto?

Sarah se acercó y le arreglo el cuello de la camisa.

-Bueno, supongo que el destino quiere que tengas un alfa. Mírame.-la chica tomó su rostro con la manos y lo examinó-todavía se nota la herida. ¿Con qué te golpeo ese salvaje?

-Tenía varios anillos en la mano.

Sarah suspiro.

-¿Sabes que una vez que terminen la entrevista te llevaran directamente con ese alfa puro? ¿Y sabes que si no es apegado a las tradiciones te tomara en cuanto pises su casa?

-Nunca llegue a ese punto. Y hoy no será el día.

-Es porque los espantabas-sonrió Sarah-…aunque tengo el presentimiento que con ese tal Sherlock será diferente.

-Por supuesto que no, se arrepentirá de haberme elegido-rió John

La muchacha volvió a sonreírle. Las asistentes llamaron a la habitación y John se despidió. Prometió volver pronto. Sarah quedo sola en la habitación.

-Adiós amor…-dijo en el silencio del lugar

o0o

El cuarto era igual al que había estado con Reynolds. John se preguntó si el instituto siempre tenía estos lugares preparados para repartir omegas como figuritas de colección. Sin duda las autoridades del instituto se llevaban muy buenas comisiones.

Sherlock Holmes ya estaba en la habitación, sentando en un sofá individual y concentrado en su celular. Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando John entro. El rubio se sintió de alguna forma aliviado. Por lo general los alfas siempre estaban ansiosos y trataban de acercarse lo más rápido posible. Dudo un rato ante el silencio del moreno y se sentó frente a él.

-Mph…-tosió para llamar su atención.

Sherlock alzo la vista de su móvil. El alfa se acomodó y guardo su celular. Puso sus manos sobre su regazo y su expresión relajada cambió a una seria.

-Muy bien terminemos con estas formalidades. No pienso perder más tiempo en esto. Ambos sabemos que quieras o no tendrás que ser mi omega. Pero estoy muy seguro que aceptaras sin protestas al escuchar mi propuesta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó John desconcertado. Parecía más una reunión de negocios que la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

- No entendiste. ¿Esperabas que te regalara flores o chocolates? Pensé que no eras propenso a esas cursilerías.

-Por supuesto que no, es decir, no me refiero a eso. No soy un objeto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?

-Eres un omega mestizo, ustedes no tienen decisión en cuanto a su destino. Creo haber sido claro cuando dije que no tienes opción. Aunque tu idiotez no se compara con la gente encargada de este instituto ya que es tonto hacer una entrevista cuando quieras o no tendrás que venir conmigo.

Maldito arrogante pensó John.

-Acaso no es obvio que al menos debemos presentarnos. Para lograr algún tipo de conexión, y para asegurarte de que soy el indicado.

-¿O para que puedas estropear esta entrevista?

John lo miró sorprendido.

-Lo suponía- el moreno se paró-Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, soy un detective consultor. Toco el violín cuando estoy pensando y a veces no hablo en días. ¿Te molestaría?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-John estaba confundido.

-Dijiste que debemos conocernos. Los compañeros deben saber lo peor del otro.

-¿Quién dice que viviré contigo?

-Yo lo digo

John sentía una vena en su cabeza. El tipo era un maldito petulante.

-No lo acepto. No seré dueño de mi destino pero si de mi cuerpo. Crees que estarás satisfecho con alguien que no quiere unirse a ti, no lo creo.

Sherlock sonrió con malicia poniendo a John nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro? Mentiroso. Eso no fue lo que sentí cuando me acerque a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto John trémulo.

-En el lobby tus hormonas reaccionaron ante mí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- mintió John.

-El cuerpo de los omega sin vínculo tienden a volverse "loco" ante el cuerpo de un alfa sin unión. Emanan feromonas que funciona como un perfume para atraer alfas. Estoy muy seguro de que lo sentiste.

-No es mi caso-dijo John con una voz débil. Trato de mantenerse centrado. Pero el hecho de que Sherlock se estuviera acercando a el no ayudaba mucho. Y mucho menos que se pusiera su lado. John no quería verlo y mantuvo sus ojos al frente. Pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras Sherlock se acercaba más y más.

-Ahora mismo lo estás sintiendo ¿verdad?-susurró el moreno a su oreja.

John giró su cara rápidamente, había un destello de furia en sus ojos, el rubor teñía sus mejillas y orejas. Podía escuhar los latidos de su corazón. Acelerado. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Sherlock estaba disfrutando de eso. Antes de que el omega reprochara algo. El moreno se alejó rápidamente.

-Tu reacción valida mi argumento.

-Tú…déjame decirte que…

-No me interesa- le corto Sherlock-Solo quería mostrarte que a diferencia de ti estoy muy por encima de esos instintos animales. No quiero un omega, no lo necesito.

-Espera un momento, tú no quieres un omega y me estás diciendo al mismo tiempo que me llevaras contigo ¿tiene algún sentido eso?

-Lo tendría si escucharas lo que digo. Tú no quieres un alfa, yo no quiero un omega.

-No te entiendo.

-Lo que quiero es que finjas ser mi omega así como yo fingiré ser tu alfa. No estoy aquí porque me guste estar escogiendo omegas dulzones, tuve que cumplir un acuerdo con mi madre. Ella quiere que tenga un omega. Lo tendré, pero será en mis términos.

-Así que quieres que finjamos ser pareja.

-Ambos ganamos. No pareces tan idiota.

-Por qué no quieres un omega.

-Está claro que no tengo esas necesidades tan mundanas. Y, no te importa.

-Yo tengo mis motivos.

-No me interesan. Solo sé que estaba en apuros y apareciste en bandeja de plata-se mofo Sherlock.

-¿Eso es todo?-rió John

-¿Es todo de qué?

-Eres un alfa puro, dices que no quieres un omega, me ofreces un trato que ningún alfa daría y me dices que solo seremos compañeros de piso- musitó John incrédulo-No te creo. No te conozco y no me conoces.

Sherlock mostro una expresión casi ofendida.

-Sé que tienes más de veinte. Has rechazado cada una de las ofertas que te hicieron. Pero eso sería demasiado difícil para ti ya que debes aceptar a diferencia de los puros. Has saboteado cada una de las entrevistas que tuviste desde que cumpliste dieciocho. Pareces un gran escalador, aunque no practiquen esa actividad en este instituto. Y lo más importante es, que sales cada tres meses de aquí para hacerte de dinero a cambio de sexo. Pues piensas huir muy pronto de aquí. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

-¿Cómo…?- John estaba shoqueado.

-¿Cómo lo supe?

-Las primeras fueron demasiado fáciles dado que fui testigo de tu forma de actuar en tu última entrevista. Los alfa no lastiman a los omega, así que fastidias a tus pretendientes a tal punto de irritarlos. Tu ropa es otro punto. Durante las presentaciones los omegas usan las mejores ropas. Tu nisiquiera te preocupas por tu apariencia y vienes con lo que mas te sientes comodo y tambien dejas de lado esos asquerosos perfumes. En cuanto a tu huida, al principio era algo confusa pero venir aquí me ayudó mucho. Esta mañana tuve un cliente, muy molesto por cierto, que me trajo un caso sobre alguien a quien buscaba. Un omega sin unión. Me pregunte por que un omega querría dinero. Tu especie solo se preocupa por aprender todo para ser un buen compañero para el alfa que lo escoja. En cambio tú quieres escapar de todo esto.

John trago duro. Nunca pensó que podrían llegar a descubrirlo.

-Era casi imposible que un omega sin vinculo estuviera andando por ahí, no sin que fuera atacado por alfas o secuestrado por el mercado negro. La única forma es que tuviera los medios para poder ocultar su naturaleza cuando lo necesitara y mostrarlo de la misma forma. Mediante medicamentos que solo esta institución utiliza. Tenía mis dudas acerca de por qué lo hacías, pero es muy simple, necesitas el dinero, quieres escapar de este lugar, pronto cumplirás veintiún años y te obligarán a unirte a un alfa.

-No es cierto-intentó John con un hilo de voz. Estaba sudando en frio. Quería salir de ese lugar, odiaba a ese alfa. Sabía acerca de su plan y lo más seguro es que lo delataría si no aceptaba el trato.

-Fuiste un tonto al pensar que no te buscarían. Ese alfa quiere que te encuentre para unirse a ti.

John estaba entre la espada y la pared. No tenía otra opción.

-¿Qué sucede si no acepto?

-No soy un delator, pero ya que también estoy en problemas no dudare en poner mis intereses sobre los tuyos.

-Muy bien, como dije antes no me conoces. ¿Qué sucede si yo te delato por chantajismo?

-A diferencia de ti tengo poder sobre mi destino. Y no me gusta presumir, pero mi familia no permitirá que uno de sus miembros se vea envuelto en ningún escándalo. El que sale perdiendo de todas formas eres tú

-Así que el nene de mamá necesita protección. Pensé que eras dueño de tu vida-rió John con con algo satisfacción.

Sherlock empezó a irritarse.

-Mira John, te estoy ofreciendo algo único. Podrás hacer lo que quieras. Nadie se dará cuenta que no estamos unidos. Me encargare de ello- dijo Sherlock mientras se sentaba en su sofá- Obviamente si no metes la pata ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

John no tuvo alternativa. Era mejor que ser delato y que lo obligaran a unirse con un alfa. Ya después pensaría en un nuevo plan. Aunque su corazonada le dijera que algo saldría mal.

-Esta bien. Tienes un trato.

o0o

Rose Holmes miro al omega de pies a cabeza. El chico era rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azules. Pequeño y delegado. Verlo le traía recuerdos de su juventud.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora-dijo John mientras se inclinaba levemente- Le prometo que cuidare a su hijo Sherlock y lo amare con toda mi fuerza. Así que me encomiendo a su cuidado.

Rose asintió ante el saludo oficial del omega.

Tanto la directora como las asistentas estaban atónitas. Sherlock había logrado lo que nadie más, conquistar a John Watson.

Mycroft se mantenían alejado. Llamó con la mirada a su hermano quien se acercó a paso lento.

-¿Puedo saber de qué va todo esto?-susurró el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿No es obvio? Mi omega se está presentando oficialmente.

-No estoy para chistes, esta es alguna de tus jugarretas. Te conozco muy bien. Además es un mestizo, tenías una docena de puros y escogiste un maldito mestizo rebelde.

-No sabía que guardaras ese tipo de prejuicios Mycroft. Como dicen cada día es una lección de vida.

-Mamá no lo aceptara-dijo Mycroft fastidiado. Sherlock no le respondió y volvió con su madre quien todavía analizaba al omega.

-Madre, ¿Qué te parece?

Rose empezó a asentir con una expresión satisfecha. Se acercó a John y posó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-Míralo, ¡Si es adorable!-y lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas - no veo la hora en que vengas a casa, tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Sherlock volteó para mostrar una gran sonrisa satisfecha a su hermano quien se agarraba la cabeza. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Sería perfecto.

O tal vez no.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**( Siempre pongo autor aunque soy mujer XD)

Tarde? lo siento ya estaba listo pero no me convencia. Se que tardo mucho en describir lo que sucede pero creo que estoy mejorando en cuanto a narrativa (o eso quiero creer). Me encanto que tuviera un buen acojimiento. La verdad es que la tematica es muy under, incluso en el fandom donde nacio (si alguien sigue superantural sabra a lo que me refiero) Así que les dejo algo mas de información. Por cierto no lo redacte yo, lo saque de otras paginas. Espero que les sirva para entender mas de este universo:

_El Alfa/Omega, Alfa/Beta/Omega u Omegaverso es un tipo de universo alternativo que surgió en el fandom de Supernatural y se ha ido extendiendo por otros como Inception, X-Men: First Class, Sherlock, Teen Wolf…_

_Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas._

_Esta división existe realmente en la naturaleza sobre todo en las manadas de lobos donde un macho alfa y un hembra alfa son los lideres de la manada, los betas son de segunda jerarquía y por ultimo los mas débiles son lo omegas. En el omegaverso los omegas asumen un rol mas importante. Podría decirse que la unión entre dos alfas es muy extraño al igual que dos omegas. Aquí los betas son los débiles o de menor jerarquía_  
_mientras los lideres son los alfas quienes por supuesto solo quieren unirse a omegas. _

_El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados "especiales", mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases…Depende de cada autor._

_La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir(cosa que yo no hago), ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas (en este caso, según el universo, las mujeres Alfa pueden tener pene e incluso ser capaces de producir semen _(pero en mi version esto no sucedera).

_Otro parecido que tiene este universo es con el de Sentinelas y guias pero eso ya es otro universo. _

_Elementos que pueden encontrarse en el Omegaverso(no todos tiene que estar):_  
_· jerarquías sociales basadas en la biología/orientación sexual;_  
_· licantropía; incluso hay historias de vampiros._  
_· estro en humanos (personas entrando en celo);_  
_· mpreg (embarazo masculino);_  
_· knotting (penes con bulbo);_  
_· comportamientos animalísticos (en particular durante la época de celo);_  
_· sentidos agudizados (en particular el olfato);_  
_· futanari (mujeres con pene, en particular si son Alfas, aunque esto depende de cada autor);_  
_· conexiones irrompibles entre parejas;_  
_· dub-con y non-con;_  
_· embarazo forzado;_  
_· embarazos múltiples;_  
_· feminización de personajes masculinos;_  
_· unión y reproducción controladas por el gobierno._

**Acerca de la union o vinculación**

_Por _ : / / heshipsj2. ?thread=1798_4 (quiten los espacios)_

_Cito/Supernatural-Wiki/:_

_El Knotting es un subgénero fanfiction que comenzó a hacerse popular a mediados del año 2010, originalmente creados en "Memes"(tópicos) anonimos en comunidades Kink. "Knot"(que en inglés se traduce como "nudo") se refiere a la acción del pene del perro, quien durante el coito con la hembra se "anuda" a ella. (En palabras mas critianas, se pegan...el uno contra el otro)_

El subgenero acentua la personalidad de los personajes con caracterias de "perros", incluyendo cosas como manadas y jerarquías(dividios, en Alphas, Omegas y Betas) además de la idea donde el "pasivo"(Omega) de la relación tiene la capacidad de entrar en celo.(Sip, como los perros). Por esta razón no es anormal encontrar historias donde se encuentre el mpreg, otros temas como la sumisión y el dominio en los personajes está muy presente. Además de la cultura y étnia.

_Pues ahora que ya sabemos que es el Knotting, hablemos de algunos términos para clarificar el género:_

_Alpha: Son hombres comunes y corrientes, salvo con la carácteristica en sus miembros que ya se nombro anteriormente(Osea que..."se anuda", ) Posee además la caracteristica de que cuando eyacula, sale muchoooo semen(Sí, no es broma y de hecho es una caracteristica de los perros también)._

_Beta: Es un hombre totalmente ordinario, sin nada especial. Es decir, un simple humano común y corriente._

_Omega: Hombres parecidos a los alpha, solo que no poseen las caracteristicas de este. Pueden entrar en celo y-dependiendo del universo de la historia- Pueden embarazarse._

_Bueno ahora que conocemos los terminos sigamos con algunas explicaciones. El Knotting no obedece necesariamente a "hombres lobos" "Honbres con caracteristicas perrunas" también se pueden apreciar historias que incluyen temas como Alienigenas, cambia formas e incluso "Almas gemelas" (aunque este tercer tema suele incluirse casi siempre) por lo que estas historias suelen tener un elemento místico o de ciencia ficción, dependiendo de la historia._

* * *

Terminado las explicaiones solo quiero agradecerles por los favoritos y por supuesto los reviews que me hacen muy ferliz y tener mas ganas de escribir XDDDD

Por cierto no se si ya respondi reviews pasados, asi que disculpen si ya lo hice, no tengo buena memoria.

**RE-Reviews:**

**Mery:** Gracias linda!

**ariam18:** Esos son los contra de un fic, que siempre te deja en suspenso. Gracias y besos!

**alezita Depyran:** Lo se, lo se, pero ya se viene. Espera el que viene y la cosas se pondran calientes XDDDD. Gracias por el review :3

**arthurquiroga:** Gracias Arthur! Muchos saludos y besos!

**Lirael:** Gracias por el review!, espero subir mas seguido :)

**Reader:**Si, si, es verdad son muy parecidos. A decir verdad estaba indecisa si meterme en ese universo o este. Me quede con el mas extraño XDDD Saludos!


	5. Dominio

**Capítulo 4: Dominio**

* * *

Advertencía: lenguaje corporal desmedido

* * *

El auto en el que se estaban trasladando era grande y por la comodidad del interior parecía muy caro. No había duda que esa familia era rica y respetada. John abrió la ventana para mirar afuera. Era la primera vez que saldría durante el día. Desde hace mucho tiempo había soñado con eso. Sacó la cara para sentir el viento, la ciudad era enorme y hermosa.

Rose mantenía a Mycroft ocupado preguntándole sobre buenos lugares para organizar una ceremonia. Sherlock en cambio observaba a John.

El moreno sintió curiosidad por lo que el omega estaría pensando. Aquel chico era interesante, nunca había visto alguien así, incluso los betas le temían a los alfas. Sin embargo John los enfrentaba. No tenía miedo.

No le pregunto nada. Su relación se mantendría en esa línea. Aunque la incomodidad que sintió cuando lo conoció todavía seguía latente. Era algo a lo que no pudo dar nombre. Un extraño magnetismo que lo obligaba a mirar a John.

La entrevista fue la peor parte, se mantuvo quieto y estable. Podía hacer eso, disimular lo que sentía. Se regañó mentalmente cuando se acercó al rubio. No era necesario hacer eso. No era una prueba para el rubio, era una extraña necesidad de estar cerca, de sentir su olor, de hacerle saber al omega que era un alfa fuerte. Instintos que odiaba, pero él era Sherlock Holmes él podía lidiar con eso.

Llegaron a la calle Baker y Rose se despidió de ambos chicos. Con un gran beso en la frente le rogó a John cuidar de Sherlock y le prometió volver en cualquier momento. Mycroft espero en el auto, estaba molesto.

oOo

— ¿Así que tú serás el omega de Sherlock?- una mujer mayor y cariñosa los recibió con alegría—.Me alegra saber que este alfa, al fin decida tendrá compañía. Soy Martha Hudson la cacera.

— Mi nombre es John Watson, es un placer conocerla.

— Es un omega mestizo, igual que usted señora Hudson—aclaró Sherlock mientras entraban.

La mujer arrugó en el entrecejo como si algo no encajara.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sherlock curioso.

—Nada querido, es solo que pensé que era uno omega puro —dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza—vengan, vengan, estoy segura que John querrá conocer su nueva casa.

Tanto Sherlock como John se miraron confundidos pero continuaron. John aprovecho que la mujer iba adelante y atrajo a Sherlock hacia sí.

—Sherlock, no me dijiste que vivías con alguien.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo se supone que deba actuar? ¿Ella lo sabe, sobre tu dichoso plan? —susurró John molesto.

—No, la verdad es que no la incluí en el plan. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? estaba en una encrucijada.

—Maldita sea Sherlock, no quiero vivir simulando ser algo que no soy.

—Cálmate ella vive abajo, ni siquiera lo notara.

— Tú no sabes eso.

—Claro que sí—dudó un poco— O tal vez no.

John estuvo a punto de gritarle pero ya habían llegado. Su atención se desvió al ver el lugar.

—…Es muy bonito…—dijo admirado.

—Lo sé por eso lo alquile en cuanto lo vi.

John se quedó examinando el lugar. Colorido y lleno de texturas. Un sitio normal, lejos de toda esa monotonía del instituto. Un hogar.

Sherlock sintió algo parecido a la compasión. ¿O ternura? No le importaba. Lo adjudico a sus instintos.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si…—John salió de su embrujo—pero deberías sacar toda esa basura.

Sherlock lo miró un momento y empezó a recoger papeles y objetos sobre los sillones.

—Espera ¿son tus cosas?

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

John le dio una mirada incrédula.

—Es un lugar acogedor ¿no?—La señora Hudson apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

—Sí, lo es— respondió John sonriente.

—Perfecto para una pareja como ustedes—suspiró la anciana—me hacen acordar a cuando era joven. Que hermosos tiempos.

Entonces John volvió a la realidad.

—Disculpe, ¿hay más de un habitación?

—Claro, pero ¿para que la quieres?

—Ah…bueno…

—Oh, ya te entiendo querido, la señora Turner tiene una pareja de recién casados. Como querían seguir con la tradición, no se unieron hasta que firmaron los votos. Que tierno, no pensé que Sherlock fuera tan considerado.

Sherlock ni se molestó en escuchar. Seguía recogiendo sus cosas. Algo en lo que no tardo más de lo esperado.

—Bien, John acomódate. Debo salir—dijo de repente— llegaré muy tarde así que no me esperen.

—Oh querido…. al menos deberías dejar eso por hoy, tienes que pasar tiempo con John. Seguro que se pondrá triste—comentó la mujer con reproche.

—Está todo bien—espetó John sonriendo.

—Ya lo escuchó señora Hudson, ahora me voy. Le agradecería que preparara algo para cuando regrese.

—Soy tu casera muchacho, no tu ama de casa—sentenció la anciana—. Además estoy segura que John querrá cocinar para ti.

—No, yo no…— tartamudeo John, pero recordó su trato y siguió el juego—claro, no te preocupes Sherlock yo te preparare algo.

Sherlock lo miro con burla.

—Está bien, adiós.

—Cuídate querido—dijo la anciana mientras lo veía irse.

En cuanto Sherlock cruzó la puerta John sintió una leve necesidad de seguirlo. Lo sabía, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, a pesar de que su mente se mantuviera fría. Decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones. Debía pensar en su situación actual. Sherlock le había dicho que podría disimular su unión sin embargo no confiaba en su naturaleza. Después de todo era un alfa puro y a pesar de que él era un omega mestizo, las cosas podrían salirse de control. Desde adolecente su desarrollo siempre había sido mucho más prematuro y rápido que la de los demás mestizos.

—Sherlock siempre es así—señaló la señora Hudson sacandolo de sus pensamientos—fui su nana cuando era pequeño. Un niño sumamente inteligente pero solitario.

— ¿Si? —John no quería saber.

—Me alegra que al fin tenga un omega. Siempre se había negado pero ahora estas con él.

—Sí, las cosas siempre cambian ¿no?…—John observó a la mujer, traía un bonito vestido negro— ¿Saldrá?

—Si querido, tengo un juego de cartas con unas amigas, solo quería avisarte que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes tomarlo de mi cocina, en el baño hay elementos de limpieza.

— ¿Eh?

—Aún recuerdo cuando me fui a vivir con mi marido, era todo un alfa desordenado. Ni bien llegue a su casa y sentí la necesidad de limpiar ese lugar. Estoy muy segura que sientes lo mismo. Y la comida es lo más excitante, la emoción de cocinar para ellos y la esperanza que le guste…Hermosos días aquellos.

—Sí, claro-rio fingidamente John.

—Te dejo amor, nos vemos mañana. Podrán estar solos esta noche—le guiño la mujer.

John le obsequio otra sonrisa forzada. La señora Hudson abandonó el lugar dejando a un John casi enfurecido. No con ella sino con ese alfa que le había chantajeado, ahora debía portarse como todo un omega enamorado para que no sospechase nada.

Con la furia como combustible empezó a limpiar ese lugar. Si tiraba algo importante sería todo culpa de Sherlock. Siguió con la cocina. La heladera vacía, dejo de oler a podrido mientras que el fregadero se vacío de platos y basura. En cuanto a la mesa llena de sustancias químicas de extraña procedencia, desaparecieron por el fregadero. El equipo de química fue empacado en una caja. Estaba seguro que el genio iba a estallar de furia. Y se lo merecía.

En cuanto terminó el estómago le gruño. Se acordó del pedido de Sherlock. Por un momento decidió comer algo sencillo e irse a dormir. Pero su instintos pudieron con él, solo era comida nada comprometedor. Además no estaban unidos, no sucedería nada.

Se decidió por un risoto de pollo, nada complicado. Sin embargo puso todo su empeño en aquello. En el instituto los entrenaban desde muy jóvenes. Aprendían diferentes tareas domésticas. El odiaba eso, lo encasillaban y le decían que debía hacer. Siempre quiso algo más que eso. Podía ser igual que cualquier beta, incluso un alfa.

Cuando por fin termino, sonrió para sí mismo. Rápidamente hizo desaparecer esa sonrisa.

— ¿Tonto, acaso quieres impresionar a Sherlock?

Dejo la comida lista para servir y esta vez examinó las habitaciones, había una abajo y otra arriba. La primera ya estaba ocupada. John entro sintiendo el aroma de Sherlock, estaba claro que era un alfa puro y fuerte. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, las sabanas eran suaves y todo olía al moreno. Una sensación cálida y embriagadora.

— ¿Qué haces? —La voz de Sherlock hizo eco desde la puerta.

El corazón de John se detuvo. Saltó de la cama rápidamente. Miró al moreno y por dentro pedía gritos que se lo tragara el suelo.

—Na…nada —tartamudeó mientras se arrinconaba en una esquina—Yo solo miraba el lugar, es decir…quería ver los cuartos.

Sherlock siguió inmutable. Esperando algo más que eso.

—Voy a la cocina—el rubio se escabullo entre Sherlock y la puerta rápidamente, estaba colorado y sudando.

El moreno lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué sigues despierto? ¿Pensé que te dormirías?

John se había olvidado del tiempo. Cuando miró el reloj de la cocina ya era medianoche.

—Pues si no lo notaste tuve que limpiar la pocilga en que convertiste este lugar. Ni siquiera tienes cosas para la cocina, tuve que pedirle a la señora Hudson—respomdió todavía exaltado. Trataba que su voz sonara seria y molesta. Tenía que desviar el tema.

Sherlock lo observó por un momento más y luego continúo su camino a la sala.

— ¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? ¿Dóndes están mis notas? Mis cosas…

—Acomode todo eso sobre aquella mesa, estaban tirados por todos el piso.

—No debiste tocarlos—dijo Sherlock molesto—son parte de una investigación.

John reprimió una sonrisa. Sabía que eso molestaría al alfa y le encantaba.

—Pues te lo pensaras bien ante de salir por ahí sin explicarme como funcionaran las cosas aquí.

—¿Estas molesto porque te deje solo?

—Estoy molesto porque no me dijiste que había alguien más viviendo aquí, como se supone que me sienta libre si debo disimular ser un omega amoroso. La señora Hudson me estara observando y es obvio que si no hacía estas cosas sospecharía.

—Nadie dijo que limpiaras y…—Sherlock miró hacía la cocina— cocinaras… ¿Cocinaste?

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije recién, lo hice porque tenía hambre.

— ¿Y esperaste a que llegara?

—Claro que no...yo solo no me di cuenta de la hora.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó del lugar.

— ¿Quieres comer? —pregunto John rompiendo esa tensión.

Sherlock espero a que el rubio acomodara y sirviera. No quiso pensar donde habían ido a parar su equipo de química. Pero hoy estaba demasiado cansado para reprochar algo. Había perseguido a un ladrón durante casi una hora sumado a que no había dormido hace tres días. La policía no había ayudado mucho. Eran tontos siguiendo pistas estúpidas. Lestrade lo había despachado agradeciéndole pero Sherlock decidió hacer uso de su método de deducción para resaltar la ineptitud del departamento policial. Obviamente Lestrade se enojó y le pidió que se fuera.

— ¿A dónde fuiste hoy?—preguntó John mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer.

—Te dije que era detective. Tuve un caso.

—Eso suena emocionante ¿Para quién trabajas?

— Para la policía— Sherlock miró la comida, tenía un sabor delicioso. Nunca creyó que ese omega fuera capaz de cocinar algo así.

—La policía no contrata detectives.

—Soy un detective consultor. Si hay algo que no entienden me consultan a mí.

— Supongo que no lo pueden evitar ¿Cómo lo haces? Eso de…saber todo sobre las personas.

—Observo, si la gente observara en vez de solo ver, no serían tan tontos.

— Lo entiendo, estas por encima de todos—John se detuvo para pensar un poco—pero lo que hiciste en el instituto fue genial.

Sherlock casi se atascó al escuchar al rubio.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, es maravilloso. Aunque al principio me sentí furioso, pero de todas formas fue increíble.

—La gente no suele decir eso.

— ¿Y qué dice la gente?

—Vete a la mierda.

John rió ante la respuesta de Sherlock y el detective se contagió.

—Toma—Sherlock saco un frasco de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué esto?

—Te servirá para ocultar tu naturaleza omega. Duerme tus hormonas y te hace parecer un simple beta.

— ¿Son del instituto?

—No, son totalmente diferentes. Estas pastillas duermen tu hormona omega. Las del instituto solo las calmaban pero seguían funcionando.

—No sabía que existían, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

—Tengo mis fuentes. Están prohibidas en el mercado—Sherlock se levantó de la mesa—debes tomar una por día.

— ¿Esto significa que puedo caminar en la calle, sin problemas, como alguien normal?—John estaba anonadado y fascinado. Si esas cosas fueran hechas públicas los omegas serían libres de hacer una vida normal.

—No te confíes, no solo eso. Debes usar jabones y perfumes para poder camuflarte mejor. Si revisan tu sangre y pasa por un laboratorio no abra pastilla que oculte tu verdadera naturaleza.

—Entiendo.

Sherlock lo dejo solo. John todavía miraba fascinado la botellita. No escucho cuando Sherlock le ordenó irse a dormir.

Se quedó pensando en la nueva vida que tendría.

oOo

A partir de ese día John veia muy pocas veces Sherlock. El detective se la pasaba entrando y saliendo. Los pocos días que se quedaba en el lugar era un dolor de cabeza. Había noches que tocaba el violín a las tres de la mañana. John se había replanteado si aquel alfa era un hombre adulto o un niño de doce años.

Hubo un día en que su cocina explotó. John se encontraba abajo con la señora Hudson. Cuando escucharon el ruido fueron directo hacía Sherlock. Lo encontraron tranquilo, recostado en el sillón lleno de algo amarillo por toda su ropa y pelo.

— ¿Sherlock que sucedió?—Preguntó John asustado.

— Nada.

— Por Dios, volviste a explotar esa cosa. ¿Cuantas veces te dije que dejaras de hacer eso?

— No sucedió nada— sacudió la mano quitándole importancia —quiero un té.

John le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Mi cocina…—La señora Hudson se veía indignada—Esta vez te pasaste jovencito, sumare los arreglos a tu renta.

La mujer salió enfadada, dando pisotones.

—Veo que hoy saliste. No pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo.

— Si, bueno no es tan sencillo

— ¿Por qué no? Lo hacías para encontrarte con esos tipos.

— Era de noche, cuando la gente dormía. Eso me ayudaba a escabullirme sin tanto riesgo—John empezó a buscar algo para limpiar— De día hay mucha gente en la calle. Hoy fui hasta la florería que está en la otra cuadra. Se siente bien pertenecer al montón.

—Tu estas bien como estas, no necesitas pertenecer a esa masa aburrida—Sherlock se acurrucó en el sillón dándole la espalda a John.

El rubio no respondió nada.

oOo

Sherlock volvió desaparecer. Estaba feliz, Lestrade le había dado un caso extraño. Un asesino de alfas puros. Los hombres habían sido asesinados mientras tenían sexo. Lo más extraño era que no estaban con sus parejas sino con alguien más. Pero eso no era importante para John. Lo que le preocupaba al omega era que el detective no comía ni dormía. Sherlock parecía un vampiro. Trato de convencerlo muchas veces pero fue en vano.

Las pistas se disolvieron. La policía decidió dejarlo en segundo plano pero Sherlock no quería eso. Había algo mal y tenía que descubrirlo. Pero sin una pista concreta era lo mismo que correr en círculos.

Gracias a ese caso la semana siguiente, estaba siendo especialmente molesto pues había desordenado de nuevo la cocina. El dichoso equipo de laboratorio había vuelto a la mesa y para sorpresa y estupor del rubio había una cabeza junto a las hortalizas. John lo regañó y le ordenó que sacara esa cosa de la heladera pero Sherlock se salió con la suya argumentando fines científicos.

John empezó a acostumbrarse a la excentricidad de Sherlock y Sherlock a la presencia de John. Nunca lo mencionaron, pero así estaba bien. De todas formas eso debían hacer los compañeros de piso. Llevarse bien y convivir. No había nada más.

oOo

— ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡¿Qué le pasa a la clase criminal, acaso se tomó vacaciones?!- gritó Sherlock desde el sillón grande. No paraba de girar de un lado para el otro. Tenía puesto su típica bata azul y su ropa informal.

John resopló cansado de las quejas del moreno. Había comprado varios diarios para buscar algo que entretuviera a ese alfa berrinchudo. El Sherlock maduro e inteligente se había ido por el caño.

—Quieres calmarte, ¿Por qué no sigues con tus experimentos?

—Tienen que fermentar ¿encontraste algo?

—Nada—John miró a su alrededor—tienes muchos libros porque no lees alguno.

De repente el timbre sonó.

— Es para nosotros, tal vez sea un caso- dijo John sonriente.

—No lo es.

— ¿Qué?

—Es mi madre. Ni te atrevas a abrirle.

—Si como no, al menos ella te pondrá en tu lugar— John bajo corriendo. Pero cuando abrió no encontró a Rose. Era un joven bien parecido, alto y rubio.

— Buenos días ¿se encuentra el joven Sherlock? Vengo de parte de su madre, la señora Holmes— dijó gentilmente.

—Él está arriba, ¿quieres pasar?

—Si no es una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no— John estab feliz de interactuar con alguien, aparte de la señora Hudson, que no estuviera loco.

—Vengo a entregar estos bolsos, son par John Watson, su omega.

John le miró sorprendido.

Una vez arriba, Sherlock ni se inmuto al verlo. El omega le ofreció una taza de té, pero el visitante se disculpó.

— Joven John, la señora le pide que disfrute de los regalos. Se disculpa por no haber venido personalmente pero los negocios la tienen ocupada —dijo el joven con una sonrisa amable.

—No sucede nada…—John se sentía apenado pero era bueno tratar con gente educada y gentil — solo es curiosidad, pero hasta ahora no se tu nombre.

—Soy Sergi Montalván, uno de los asistentes de la señora Holmes. Es un gusto conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Holmes—dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Le extendió la mano para poder saludarlo—El joven Sherlock tiene mucha suerte.

John volvió a sonreír apenado y lo saludo apropiadamente.

— ¿Por qué no te lo cojes aquí mismo? —La voz de Sherlock los sacó de esa atmósfera.

—Perdone… ¿qué? —preguntó Sergi estupefacto.

—Es obvio que te gusta. Lo has estado mirando de pies a cabeza todo el tiempo.

— ¡Sherlock!—John lo miró enfurecido.

— Yo…Me disculpo… si mi comportamiento lo ha molestado joven Holmes, no era mi intención que piense que su omega…

—Si quieres te lo regalo—interrumpió Sherlock— solo háganme el favor de irse a un motel.

John tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una sensación de impotencia e ira hervían en su garganta. Sherlock había hecho muchas cosas pero esto se había pasado del límite.

Sergi recuperó la calma y se despido sin esperar respuesta. Salió volando del lugar. El omega no sabía qué hacer. Quería golpear a Sherlock, su respiración estaba agitada. Esa última frase le había dolido más a él que al propio asistente. Aun sabiendo que no había nada entre él y Sherlock, aun repitiéndose que lo odiaba. Sin embargo dolía mucho.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —su voz sonó trémula pero Sherlock no respondió.

Con rabia tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir. Necesitaba aire.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sherlock incorporándose rápidamente en el sillón.

— ¡Voy a seguir a Sergi y me voy revolcar con él! —gritó enfurecido el rubio mientras salía de la sala.

John no supo cómo llegó Sherlock hasta él. Solo sintió que su cuerpo golpeaba contra la pared y Sherlock contra él. El moreno había inmovilizado sus manos contra la pared justo a los costados de su cabeza. Su pulso se aceleró como nunca y su respiración se tornó dificultosa. Quería soltarse, empujar Sherlock lejos de sí pero el alfa estaba decidido.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sherlock tenía una mirada peligrosa, llena de ira y lujuria. La parte racional de John quería escapar pero su cuerpo quería que lo tomara en ese instante. La adrenalina ayudó a que sus feromonas se liberarán. Induciendo más y más a Sherlock.

—No iras a ningún lado—sentenció Sherlock con la respiración agitada, su voz grave y de baritono— Eres mío, ¿entendiste? ¡Solo mío!

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —John volvió a hacer fuerza. Sherlock gruñó y aumentó la fuerza en su agarre.

— ¡Me perteneces!

El moreno empezó a oler el cuello de John. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. El rubio no podía detenerlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, toda las sensaciones se dirigían directo su miembro. Trato de liberarse, pero entre más se retorcía más lo presionaba Sherlock contra sí, hasta que John sintió la erección del moreno. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Impresionante. Recordó que alguna vez la nodrizas habían hablado de los hermosos "regalos" de los alfas puros.

Sherlock empezó a besar su cuello. El cuerpo de John se estremeció y soltó un pequeño gemido. El rubio no podía hacer nada más. Sherlock se había dejado dominar por su instinto territorial. No importaba que Sergi fuera un beta, había invadido el territorio del moreno y si eso no era suficiente, había coqueteado con su omega. No estaría satisfecho hasta dejarlo marcado. John volvió a estremecerse cuando Sherlock introdujo su mano debajo de su camisa. Sus largos dedos, fríos, empezaron a recorrer su espalda, mientras su besos se centraron en la base de su cuello, justo donde se podía sentir el pulso de su corazón.

—Basta…Sherlock…—susurró tratando de calmarlo— ¿no quieres esto, recuerdas…?

John sabía lo que vendría después y a pesar de que nunca nadie antes había hecho eso con él, lo deseaba a morir. La pequeña parte racional que le quedaba le decía que debían detenerse. Pues estaban actuando con el cuerpo y no con el cerebro.

El moreno dio un último beso y lo mordió con fuerza. John dio un pequeño gritó ante el dolor y se aferró a la espalda del alfa mientras cerraba los ojos. Dejó escapar gemidos ásperos y ruidosos. El placer y el éxtasis se estaban apoderando de él.

Sherlock apretó más su cuerpo. Necesitaba hacerle saber a John que era suyo. Esa mordida era su marca. La señal de que John le pertenecía.

Cuando el moreno sintió que era suficiente empezó a lamer la pequeña herida. Sintió el sabor de la sangre de John. Su cabeza empezó a girar, sintió que por su cuerpo se expandía una droga que le hacía perder el control. Soltó a John como si quemara. El rubio se quedó apoyado contra la pared y se deslizo a hasta sentarse en el piso. Llevó una mano a la mordida. Su olor aumentaba y su feromonas se expandían por toda el lugar.

— ¿Qué… hiciste…? —Preguntó débilmente, con la respiración aún agitada—mi cuerpo…

Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente. Su erección se endureció aun más. Comenzó a sentir el lubricante en su apertura. Estaba entrando en celo.

La mente de Sherlock se había despejado por un momento. Uno pequeño, y en esa ráfaga de claridad recordó que ningún omega mestizo podía entrar en celo con la mordida de su alfa. Y que el cuerpo de un alfa puro o mestizo no reaccionaba así ante un omega mestizo. La conclusión le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Eres…un omega puro.

* * *

**Notas del autor:(los dejo en suspenso mujajajajajaja)**

-3836 palabras según Word. ¿Por qué me lleva tanto, explicar cosas tan básicas? Ok a otra cosa.

-Segundo, ¿soy a la unica que se le borra palabras al subirlo algo en fanfiction? A veces me pongo a releer y algunas frases no tienen sentido, cuando en mi documento de word esta bien! Si alguien sabe por qué sucede le agradecería un monton :)

-Me disculpo si la escena "sensual" no es tan sensual como quería trasmitirla. Pues con toda vergüenza tengo que confesar que nunca había escrito ni dibujado algo lemon. Ahora no se que voy a hacer cuando lleguen las escenas de sexo. No encuentro sinónimos para "cojeme"(omg!, que estoy escribiendo?) Ya que en Latinoamérica por lo que yo sé es algo así como "viólame" mientras que en españa es sinonimo de agarrar algo(como un vaso o una pelota, por cierto, no pienses que soy una pervertida porfis) cosa que suena mal desde ya. En ingles es fácil ya que el tipo o la chica grita: Fuck me! y todos entendemos. Así que no sé cómo voy a hacer con esa parte.

-Pasando a otro punto, mil gracias por su comentarios. Me animan a que continúe. También gracias porque muchas veces tienen que soportar mi mala ortografía y algunos errores gramaticales. Necesito betear, pero apenas tengo tiempo para escribir XD, fui al foro de Sherlock en español, y hay una sección para betear, capaz que me apunto ahí :)

-Quinto, mi hermana se rió de mi advertencia, y se que ustedes tambien XDDDD

-Y por ultimo,si no entiende ciertos puntos de la historia me preguntan.

**Agradecimientos especiales a la gran escritora de fics salviohexia que me enseño a poner guiones largos, gracias amiga!**

Saludos y besos a todos!

**RE-Reviews:**

**Dheisen:** hola dheisen, pues seguro ya lo viste aquí. Espero te haya gustado y gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Mery:** No Mery, no me aplastes, aunque tienes razón. Sigo algunas historias y me pongo de los nervios cuando no actualizan rápido. Dios me convertí en el monstruo que tanto odio*llora* Gracias amiga, tratare de actualizar más rápido :)

**Arashi:** Gracias Arashi, espero que lo sigas leyendo, Besos!

**ariam18:** No te preocupes por ese chico, Sherlock lo mando a volar. XD Gracias Ariam, saludos y besos!

Yopis: Hola yopis, jajaj y si, tenía que pasar, está en su naturaleza. Ahora a ver si pueden controlarla o la dejaran libre…XDD saludos y besos!

**Lorena:** Hola Lorena. Hiciste la pregunta del millón! Estaba esperando esta pregunta por parte de los que leen esta historia y la respuesta es simple, si hay varios que la piden lo voy a incorporar. Es obvio que sería un broche de oro pero todavía es un poco chocante, aun para mí, no porque sea feo (me encantaría un hijo de Sherlock y John) sino porque no sabría cómo explicar el cuerpo de un hombre embarazo. Gracias a ti por leer esta humilde historia y por supuesto por el review, besos!

**Shiko:** hola shiko, ya ves que no le duro mucho, ahora veremos si lo acepta y no tiene contradicciones o lo rechaza pero no lo puede dejar XDD. Saludos y besos!

**Alejandra:** Alejandra*la abraza* muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Besos y abrazos!

**Emishuperloka:** Gracias emishuperloka, besos y saludos!

**Guest:** Aquí tienes! Jajaj Gracias Guest, me alegra que les guste, saludos y besos!


	6. Desconcierto

**Capítulo 5: Desconcierto**

* * *

" ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!..."Sherlock retrocedió de espaldas. Tropezando con las sillas de la cocina. Se apoyó fuertemente sobre la mesa. Su cerebro empezó a engranar información a una velocidad extrema. ¿Cómo demonios un omega puro se había mesclado entre los mestizos?

El olor de John se apoderó del lugar.

Había cometido un terrible error, se había dejado llevar por su instinto de dominio. Agradeció a su cerebro por reaccionar ante el sabor de la sangre, pero no sería duradero, el efecto del calor de John muy pronto los llevaría a un punto de no retorno. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la superficie de la mesa, sentía que le escocían. Quería tocar a John, acariciarlo. Hacerlo suyo.

El rubio seguía respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la excitación, muy pronto estaría rogando bajo sus instintos.

Sherlock trago saliva a la fuerza, ver a John tan frágil y tan vulnerable lo estaba volviendo loco. Se acercó lentamente tomando toda su fuerza voluntad para no arrancarle la ropa al omega en celo.

—John…—su voz era suave y tierna—John debemos… debes encerrarte ahora mismo, yo…

Pero John no lo escuchaba parecía entretenido mirando la entrepierna de Sherlock.

— ¿Qué?... ¿No es algo con lo que el "racional" Sherlock pueda lidiar…? ¿Por qué no llamas a Sergi…?—contestó jadeante. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Por supuesto la respuesta no se dejó esperar

Sherlock lo tendió boca abajo con un movimiento rápido y brusco. John se maldijo internamente. Solo un idiota provocaría a un alfa en pleno calor. Esto solo era prueba de que su cuerpo estaba tomando el control.

— ¿Por qué sigues pensando en ese patético beta? ¿Eh? —El tono del alfa era bajo y peligroso— Vamos John… dime, ¿acaso quieres a ese tipo dentro de ti? ¡Dime!

John se estremeció, una mescla de miedo y satisfacción lo inundaron.

—No…no, solo a ti, solo a ti Sherlock— respondió con una voz entrecortada y suplicante.

El rubio se quedó quieto, sin pelear. Toda su vida había sido capaz de dominar su cuerpo en cierta forma, ahora sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Simplemente no podía. Igual que Sherlock, se dejó llevar.

—Por favor…—suplicó—por favor Sherlock…te quiero a ti solo a ti.

Sherlock aflojó su agarre, dejando que John volteara para quedaran cara a cara. Feliz por su triunfo, el alfa empezó a oler a "su" omega, quien se mantenía quieto y quejoso.

John ladeo su cabeza dejando descubierto su cuello, Sherlock aceptó la invitación con gusto, lamiendo la pequeña marca que había dejado, casi orgulloso.

—Eso es… eres mío, solo mío. Nadie ma-

La voz de Sherlock se detuvo repentinamente. John no entendía que acababa de suceder. Sherlock quiso decir algo más pero cayó sobre él.

— ¿Sherlock?... ¡¿Sherlock?¡— el rubio entró en pánico, cuando miro por encima del hombro de su compañero notó una pequeña aguja en el hombro del alfa.

Había alguien más con ellos. Detrás de ellos subiendo por las escaleras. Una mujer bonita y alta. Traía un traje negro y sonreía cálidamente. Sin embargo tenía una especie de pistola en su mano apuntando al moreno. John abrazó fuerte a Sherlock. En ese momento era un omega en pleno calor, por ende débil y sin fuerzas para defenderse o defender a Sherlock.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto con una voz sofocada.

—Anthea—respondió la mujer tranquilamente. Se acercó con cautela sobre Sherlock. Cerciorándose que estuviese quieto. John no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su alfa. La mujer sonrió satisfecha y luego tomo el brazo de John rápidamente inyectándole algo. Eso fue todo.

oOo

Sherlock abrió los ojos con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Movió los ojos tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, los extraños tapizados del Baker 221B, le indicaron que estaba en su sala, tendido sobre el sillón largo. Parpadeo un segundos más antes de recordar todo. Se levantó súbitamente y encontró a su hermano sentado sobre su sillón preferido

— ¿Mycroft? —no oculto el desagrado en su voz.

El mayor lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Pensé que nunca despertarías. Supongo que el tranquilizante fue demasiado fuerte. Aunque en el estado que te encontrabas era lo más seguro. —Dijo con una calma inmutable—por lo que veo ya estas más tranquilo y consiente hermano.

La cabeza de Sherlock se aclaró un poco, recordó un poco más…

— ¡John! — Salió disparado hacia el pasillo aunque sus piernas le fallaron un poco.

— No te preocupes por él. Está durmiendo en tu habitación—el comentario de Mycroft lo detuvo por un instante pero siguió para cerciorarse. Como había dicho su hermano John estaba sobre su cama, durmiendo profundamente. Luego de sentir un gran alivio la rabia le subió por su garganta.

— ¿Qué nos hiciste? —casi grito mientras entro nuevamente en la sala.

—Evitar que se unieran, por supuesto.

Sherlock trató de reprocharle pero en su pecho se batían diferentes emociones tanto de furia como de alivio. Había estado apunto de unirse a John, cegado por su naturaleza. La lógica decía que debía a agradecerle a Mycroft pero su orgullo quería gritarle por meterse en su vida. Era una mescla.

—No te necesitaba, yo…

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer? — La mirada calma de su hermana cambio a una más tensa y sombría— No pensé que fueras tan débil, debí detenerte en el instituto.

Sherlock podía reconocer cuando Mycroft estaba enojado y esta era una de esas ocasiones. El mayor dejo de mirarlo, parecía exhausto y cansado. Luego de un momento continuo más relajado.

—Sherlock, tener un omega cerca implica mucha responsabilidad. Aunque mamá no lo notara es obvio que sacaste a John solo para librarte de tu trato con ella. ¿Hasta cuándo tenían planeado jugar este jueguito? A estas horas no solamente hubieras estado unido a ese omega sino que lo más seguro es que estaría esperando un hijo tuyo.

Sherlock quedó perplejo, cayendo en la escalofriante realidad. Había estado a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Miró con ira a su hermano pero tenía razón.

—Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabias que esto sucedería? Es decir incluso yo acabo de percatarme que es un puro.

Mycroft dio un suspiro exasperado.

—Me entere que nuestra madre estaba enviando a Sergi con algunas cosas. Ese chico, empezó a trabajar con nuestra madre hace seis meses, y por lo que investigue es un beta normal pero tiene cierta atracción por los omegas. Tal vez tenga algunas hormonas alfa dentro de sus genes, no lo sé y no me interesa, la cuestión es que mamá vio la oportunidad perfecta para darte celos. Y por como salió Sergi de aquí pude imaginarme tu reacción.

Sherlock parecía tener una revelación. Astuta mujer su madre, había enviado a Sergi porque sabía cómo actuaria frente A John. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que se hubiera producido una unión segura. Adoraba y odiaba a su madre al mismo instante.

—De todas formas, no sabías que John era un omega puro.

—Lo sospechaba, aunque todavía no tengo acceso a sus informes. Sobra decir que siempre estoy preparado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú no tienes acceso? Siendo el gobierno británico, eso es realmente una sorpresa—se burló Sherlock mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

—Soy un alfa Sherlock, sé muy bien como terminan estas cosas—El moreno sintió una punzada en el pecho, una especie de molestia que le hacía sentir alerta y por alguna razón atento a lo que Mycroft hiciera, ¿Otro alfa en su casa? ¿Cerca de John? Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente. Mycroft se dio cuenta y soltó un bufido exasperado.

—No Sherlock, no voy a ir tras John—aclaró con énfasis mientras Sherlock volteaba su mirada con una mueca de desagrado— Ese instinto domínate que tienes debe recordar que ya estoy unido. Sera mejor que te des una buna ducha. El simple olor podría llevarlos de vuelta a querer estar juntos. Aunque ahora mismo su micro-calor se ha ido.

Sherlock miraba a un punto incierto de la habitación, tratando de ignorar a su hermano. Mycroft se quedó esperando respuesta por un momento. Su hermano menor aún estaba enojado, no solo con él, sino consigo mismo pues había roto todos sus principios. Se había dejado vencer por la parte que más odiaba de si y lo más seguro es que tardaría en perdonarse.

— Volveré en una semana—continuó, cansado de esperar— La presentación oficial de John en sociedad como tu omega ya fue anunciada por nuestra madre. Te sugiero que pienses bien en lo que harás. Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos.

—No hace falta que me lo repitas—murmuró molesto el moreno.

Mycroft tomó su paraguas y empezó a salir pero Sherlock continuó:

— ¿Porque?—preguntó haciendo que el mayor se detuviera.

— "Por qué"—repitió Mycroft como tratando de encontrarle sentido.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste hoy? Podría haberme unido. Incluso para ti significaría que me vería obligado a sentar cabeza, pero contra mis expectativas me ayudaste a detenerme. ¿Por qué? —la cara de Sherlock mostraba genuina curiosa, algo que Mycroft no había visto desde que su hermano era apenas un niño. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan distantes?

— Como te dije antes Sherlock, un omega es una gran responsabilidad. No es un objeto interesante que luego deshechas. Es alguien que te acompañará por siempre. Alguien que amas. Escogiste a John para fastidiar a mamá y a mí. No lo escogiste porque te gustara. No sé hasta qué punto llevaras esto, o hasta qué punto el aguantara tus decisiones. Solo estoy seguro de que esto terminará mal—Mycroft siguió caminado mientras hablaba y su mirada se dirigió a la habitación donde John estaba. — Ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos.

oOo

John despertó con un hermoso sonido, una melodía tocada con violín. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado. Casi salto cuando vio que se encontraba en la cama del alfa. Los pies le temblaron y se apoyó sobre la pared. Poco a poco los recuerdos se aclararon en su cabeza. El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo y corrió hacia la sala.

— ¿Sherlock? —cuando vio al alfa sus facciones preocupas se aliviaron. Sherlock estaba bien.

El moreno estaba con su violín tocando un hermoso soneto, mirando hacia la calle.

—John…— volteó lentamente—hasta que al fin despiertas.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?, lo último que recuerdo es esa mujer y…—John no pudo completar la frase. El calor y la mordida.

—Fue mi hermano, la mujer era su ayudante personal. Una chica entrenada. Solo nos durmieron.

— ¿Tu hermano? Como supo que tú y yo…—el rubio empezó a balbucear—bueno que tú y yo estuvimos… a punto de hacer eso…ya sabes.

John bajo la mirada sin saber cómo continuar. Sherlock dejo el violín sobre la mesa y decidió sentarse en su sillón.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es saber cómo es que siendo un puro te mesclaste con los mestizos.

—Yo no lo sabía, siempre fui diferente de mis compañeros pero nunca pensé que fuera un puro. Aunque no creo que eso deba preocuparte.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un rompecabezas.

— Sherlock casi nos unimos— la voz del rubio sonaba decepcionada. Sherlock se quedó en silencio. En cierta forma él había provocado esa situación. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte y no pediría perdón.

—Es muy raro, confundirte con un mestizo—continuo, ignorando al omega— el instituto no podría ser tan descuidado. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que salías cuando querías, no sería extraño que fallaran también en eso.

—Sherlock…no quiero pensar en eso, ya veré que hacer con ese asunto. Lo que creo que deberíamos estar discutiendo ahora mismo es el hecho de que casi no unimos—dijo molesto John

— ¿Por qué el instituto ocultaría-

— ¡Sherlock!

—No quiero hablar de eso—concluyó el moreno—yo… quiero estar solo.

Y Sherlock camino directo a su habitación. John esta desconcertado lo siguió pero el alfa cerró su puerta. Aun así siguió hablando.

— ¿Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que demonios pasó? Dijiste que podías controlarte.

—Cierto, cuando sabía que eras un mestizo, tu raza lo cambia todo—respondió como si fuera una excusa razonable— Además no ayudó mucho que digamos que estuvieras rogando para que te follara.

John se sonrojó, dejándolo sin palabras.

— ¡Eso…! No fui yo, fue el maldito calor.

—Entonces mi respuesta es la misma, fue el calor. No volverá a suceder te lo aseguro.

— ¡Sherlock! Abre, tenemos que hablar de esto. Pareces un crio de cinco años.

El alfa no respondió.

El rubio miro impotente la puerta. Entendió que era inútil tratar las cosas de esa forma.

—Sherlock, sabes que tarde o temprano me iré—dijo más calmado —ese fue el trato.

El detective seguía junto a la puerta. Escucho como John subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Suspiro cansado. Estaba jodido. No quería que John se fura. Lo quería para él, lo quería todo.

oOo

Los días siguientes fueron como el infierno propio. Sherlock y John eran conscientes de su atracción y evitaban estar cerca. Incluso un pequeño rose sin intención los hacia saltar como conejos asustados.

Esto hizo más difícil la relación de John con Sherlock. Trató de hablar con el moreno pero el alfa simplemente lo evitaba. Llegaba siempre tarde o simplemente no llegaba. Aburrido de todo eso y de estar solo, John empezó a salir con más regularidad. Había un parque cerca del Baker donde iba asentarse para ver pasar las horas. Se maldijo por haber caído en la rutina, por acostumbrase a Sherlock, ese no era su propósito. Él debía lograr ser libre. Escapar de ese maldito sistema e irse con Sarah muy lejos para que nadie los encontrara.

Pero la atmosfera que había encontrado en el Baker le había dado algo que nunca había conocido antes. La sensación de un hogar, de tener un lugar propio. Se había dejado envolver en la amistad con Sherlock y el cariño de la señora Hudson.

A eso se sumaba el hecho que ya no sabía quién era. Enterarse de que era un omega puro cambio sus pensamientos respecto a sus padres. Los omegas mestizos por lo general nunca conocían a sus progenitores. Justo después de nacer y saber su género el gobierno se encargaba de llevárselos al instituto principal. Los padres no podían hacer nada, estaba escrito por ley. Solo algunas familias puras podían ver y visitar a sus hijos. Por supuesto eran los más adinerados y los de un largo árbol genealógico de alfas y omegas de sangre pura. Por eso nunca había culpado a sus padres de su condición, incluso había soñado algún día conocerlos. Sin embargo saber que sus padres también eran de raza pura le hizo empezar a odiarlos.

Maldijo a sus progenitores. Quería encontrarlos, preguntarles por qué lo habían privado de su identidad ¿Acaso tener un hijo omega había sido tan aberrante? ¿Acaso esperaban un alfa por eso el abandono? Su cabeza estaba lleno de dudas y desconciertos.

Sacudió su cabeza, abrumado de tantas dudas. Ahora su mayor problema era Sherlock. No podían continuar así, su calor llegaría dentro de tres semanas y eso era algo que no podría evitar, no sería como el micro-calor que había tenido, esto sería abrumador.

Tenía que hacerlo. Debía irse, y si Sherlock no quería escucharlo, no iba a importarle.

* * *

**Notas del autor:(los dejo en suspenso mujajajajajaja) parte dos:**

**Holas! A todo el mundo perdón por la demora. Les contaría mi odisea desde hace dos meses pero creo que lo que quieren saber es sobre el fic XDDD.**

No en serio lo siento mucho, me pasaron muchas coas, como que alguien me llamo diciendo que había perdido mi examen y que tenía que hacerlo de nuevo hasta que me surgió trabajo y luego facultad. Eso sería un resumen, espero lo sepan entender (sean buenos conmigo no me tiren tomates T_T)

OMG! Cuantos reviews, nunca había visto tantos juntos : 3 los amo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y luego comentar. Me alegra, no saben cuánto, que les guste. Tengo terminado el cap 6 pero voy a pulirlo un poquito, lo hubiera subido pero me dije" no les hará daño esperar una semana más" XDDD

Ok, en cuanto al cap, estoy segura que esperaban otra cosa (sexo!sexo!sexo!) jajaja lo siento, pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso.

Y por último una explicación sobre cómo se da la unión, ríanse de los términos que uso pero lo pensé así XDD:

Solo la mordida no es unión, es una forma de marcarlo pero no se produce el enlace. Me explico, para que se produzca la unión, el alfa tiene que estar enterrado (que palabras uso para explicar, si mi vieja leyera) en el omega con el nudo inflado, bien atrapados los dos ahí y luego morderlo, es ahí cuando se produce la unión.

Ahora los reviews: ^^

**RE-Reviews:**

**Blue:** Muchas gracias Blue, voy a seguir tu consejo, es verdad quiero que se entienda lo mejor posible ahora estoy más segura en que palabras usar ^^

**Mary**: Sorry, creo que esta vez si actualicé muy tarde, muchas gracias amiga un beso y saludos!

**Arashi**: Gracias Arashi, besos!

**Shiko**: jajajaja no sabes como rei con el "Cuchiplanchado!" sigo riendo y no paro. Gracias Shiko, te aseguró que Mycroft si va ayudar :3 Saludos!

**Alezita Depyran**: En primer lugar me encanta tu nombre :) En segundo lugar, te lo juro, jamás en mi vida escribí un lemmon, igual con este fic me lo salte para escribir directamente porno XDDD. No sé, aun ahora siento cosa escribiendo, no se me dan escenas de sexo XDDDD

**Arthur Quiroga**: Muchas gracias jejeje de ahora en más tratare de actualizar cada semana tuve algunos problemitas, saludos!

**Emishuperloka**: OwO cuantas preguntas XD bien acá mis respuestas, lo de puros y y mestizos me lo he inventado yo (cada quien puede agregar cosas en el Omegaverse así como quitarlos, yo por ejemplo saque a las mujeres alfa, es decir si hay varones omega por que no mujeres alfa, pero para mis gusto no se veía muy estético porque significaba ponerle pene a las mujeres, así que dije no) sería una separación entre los que nacen de padres beta-beta o padres alfa-beta(mestizos) y los que nacen de alfa-omega(puros ). Los puros tienen la capacidad de entrar en un micro-celo con al mordida del alfa. Lo de la sangre es como Harry Potter ponele XDDD. En cuanto a la mordida es una forma de marcarlo pero no de unión. Me explico, para que se produzca la unión, el alfa tiene que estar enterrado (que palabras uso para explicar, si mi vieja leyera) en el omega con el nudo, bien atrapados los dos ahí y luego morderlo, es ahí cuando se produce la unión XDD Bueno espero haber saldado tus dudas, besos y saludos!

**I.A**: Hola Itsaso ! gracias por el review y el consejo, voy a usarlo así. Saludos!

**Kobato**: Gracias Kobato, no te preocupes pronto se revelara por qué, besos!

**Yopis**: jajaj "hazlo dura", buena opción, se mete junto a la de mi hermana que era "métela bien fuerte" No, en serio, tengo un gran problema con esa acción, en ingles no tiene esos problemas, por qué los que hablamos español si? Gracias Yopis, besos y saludos!

**Ariam18**: Querías Mycroft, aquí esta Mycroft, jajaja*saca un megáfono* si quieren matar a quien invocó a Mycroft justo en el momento clave, ya saben quién es XD. No, mentira, muchas gracias amiga, espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos!

**Reader**: Si Reader lo continuo, no te preocupes, besos y gracias por los reviews, espero te haya gustado el cap, Saludos!


	7. Reflexiones

**Capítulo 6: Reflexiones**

* * *

John caminó dispuesto a hablar con Sherlock aunque tuviera que obligarlo. A paso rápido llegó a la calle Baker pero se sintió alertado cuando un notó un auto negro estacionado frente a su vereda. Al lado del mismo la hermosa Anthea parecía muy entretenida con su móvil. John se sintió un poco asustado. Ella notó su presencia y le sonrió como si nada. El rubio se metió rápidamente al apartamento. Si ella estaba ahí lo más seguro es que Sherlock estuviera adentro y quizás en peligro. Desde el día que los habían sedado no confiaba en ese tal Mycroft al quien apenas había visto cuando había salido del instituto.

Ni bien entro en la sala sintió el aroma del alfa mayor de los Holmes. Se sintió extraño y subió con cuidado encontrándose con Mycroft. Estaba sentado sobre el sillón preferido de Sherlock. John sintió molestia ante esto pues ese era el sillón de Sherlock.

El alfa se levantó con una sonrisa complacida.

—Buenas tardes John, me alegra que haya llegado.

—Buenas tardes Señor—respondió John inclinando la cabeza en signo de respeto.

—Vengó a presentarme formalmente ya que cuando Sherlock lo eligió no tuve la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida a la familia— sonrió el alfa. Sus dientes eran tan brillantes que a John le dio ganas de romperlos por la petulancia que emanaban. Este hombre había sido capaz de dormir a su propio hermano y ahora venía como si nada con su porte italiano y sus palabras educadas—Por favor siéntese.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias—dijo John reusándose a hacer cualquier cosa que ese hombre le pidiera. Sin embargo tenía miedo, los alfas puros eran los más apegados a la tradiciones y su educación prácticamente les inculcaba que los omega debían ser obedientes, sumisos y respetuosos con los alfas. Mycroft no dejó de sonreír y tampoco se lo volvió a pedir. Retornó al sillón de Sherlock mientras John se quedó en la puerta.

— Veo que ha hecho una costumbre el salir de paseo. Le recomendaría tener cuidado. ¿Sabe que hay muchos alfas sin unión dando vueltas? Sería muy peligroso para usted—espetó con una voz tranquila.

—No se preocupe señor, puedo defenderme —argumento John sin mirarlo a la cara. El suelo parecía más interesante.

—Oh por favor, llámame Mycroft. Ya que somos casi oficialmente de la familia.

El rostro de John no se inmuto pero su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Se sentía como un ratón encerrado con un gato.

—A menos que eso no esté en sus planes—continuo el viejo alfa. Era como si Mycroft Holmes leyera su mente.

—No sé a qué se refiere señor—dijo el rubio tratando de que su voz no delatara su creciente nerviosismo.

—No hace falta que oculte su verdadera relación con mi hermano John. Sé cómo funciona su trato con Sherlock. Así que me gustaría que dejara de tomarme como un tonto—Mycroft enfatizo lo último con un tono casi molesto.

John sintió que el piso se venía abajo o tal vez era él mismo, no lo supo solo se mantuvo firme. Se tragó un nudo .El mayor de los Holmes no era como Sherlock. No era alguien descuidado y amante de la aventura, al que no le había importado sacar un omega del instituto solo por zafar de un problema. No, Mycroft Holmes era alguien serio y si sabía sobre su trato con Sherlock nada bueno podía esperarle a John.

—Por favor John, no se asuste, no pienso castigarlo o enviarlo de vuelta al instituto—se adelantó a decir Mycroft descifrando cada mínima reacción del omega— Si hiciera eso mi hermano reaccionaria de una forma que no podría controlar ya que usted es su omega y le pertenece. Odia cuando toco sus cosas.

El miedo del rubio se transformó o se mesclo con furia. Solo el saberse como un objeto que pertenece a alguien le hacía sentir miserable y enojado. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que podía sentir su piel estirarse.

—No pertenezco a nadie—sentenció finalmente, consciente de que lo que había dicho podía costarle la poca libertad que había obtenido.

El alfa sonrió satisfecho. Como si hubiera sido la respuesta que esperaba. No parecía estar ofendido para nada.

—¿Entonces que hace aquí John? —Preguntó curioso— han pasado más de dos meses y usted sigue aquí. Al principio pensé que era Sherlock el que lo estaba obligando a quedarse .Nunca fue así ¿verdad? Tal vez la excusa para sacarlo del instituto fue un chantaje. Un chantaje que le convenía tanto a mi hermano como a usted pero nunca logre entender porque se quedaba. Haciéndose amigo de Sherlock, soportando su carácter e incluso cuidándolo.

—Eso hacen los compañeros de piso—musito John. Tomando todo el coraje que pudo dejo el umbral de la puerta para ponerse frente Mycroft. Se sentó sobre el sillón que le pertenecía desde que había llegado a esa casa. El rubio sabía cómo debía portarse frente a un alfa. Nunca debía desobedecerlos, nunca debía alzar la voz frente a ellos y nunca pero nunca debía siquiera pensar en desafiarlos—y eso solo nos incumbe a Sherlock y a mí.

Se sentó con la frente alta, con un gesto desafiante y altanero, eso sería algo por lo que sus profesoras de modales no estarían orgullosas, pensó. Tenía miedo, mucho, sabía que eso podría ser fuente de un castigo severo pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Él no pertenencia a nadie, no era un objeto que se podía tirar luego de usar.

Mycroft sonrió nuevamente. Sin embargo sus gestos amables se distorsionaron ante el comportamiento del omega. Los alfa eran muy orgullosos y nunca permitían que ningún beta, menos todavía un omega les hablase así. Se inclinó un poco quedando cerca del rubio.

— John Hamish Watson—casi susurró— es igual usted a su padre.

Los ojos de John se agrandaron. Algo estallo en su corazón. Mycroft se enderezó y se levantó del mueble dejando a un John casi catatónico.

—Usted… ¿usted conocías a mi padre…? —preguntó el rubio sin mirar al alfa.

—Sería bueno que empiece a comportase como el omega que es John. —Contestó Mycroft— Deje esas ridículas pretensiones de libertad. Usted no es un prisionero y lo ha demostrado quedándose con mi hermano. Él lo quiere, aunque no lo admita. Y usted también por lo que veo. Sé que esto va en contra de todo lo que hizo estos años para ser libre pero…

John volteo más estupefacto que antes.

—No se sorprenda—rió el alfa— Se lo de las salidas en medio de sus calores. Así que sea un poco más inteligente y tal vez consiga las respuestas que necesita. No lo estoy obligando, solo describo los hechos. Usted encontró en este lugar un hogar y alguien con quien compartir su soledad. No estoy de acuerdo, pero me he cerciorado que estos últimos dos meses mí hermano no solo ha progresado sino que ha vivido de una forma diferente junto a usted. Una forma buena.

— ¿Por qué me está diciendo estas cosa ahora? —logró murmura John, consumido por la confusión y el saberse descubierto.

—Me preocupo por Sherlock. Sería desastroso si usted decidiera dejarlo. Y ni siquiera hablemos del destino que usted podría encontrar si sigue por ese camino

Mycroft volteo para seguir su camino pero se detuvo recordando algo.

— Por cierto le agradecería mucho que esta conversación quedara entre nosotros. Mi hermano es muy territorial como lo comprobó hace una semana. Tal vez ahora está un poco distanciado pero solo necesita ordenar sus pensamientos—dijo cansino—Oh y lo más importante, mañana es su presentación oficial como omega de Sherlock, mi madre ya hizo los arreglos. Ella pasará a las ocho de la mañana por usted, sea cortes y educado. Seguramente Sherlock ya se lo había hecho saber, dígale que será por la noche y que le enviare la los datos del lugar por correo.

Mycroft salió sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera había volteado a ver el estado de John. El omega estaba atónito. Incluso no había podido reaccionar ante el comentario de su padre. Su fuerza y determinación habían abandonado su cuerpo remplazados por rabia y confusión. Sintió algo caliente en su rostro.

Lágrimas, gruesas y saladas.

El tiempo se detuvo. La rabia, el dolor, el miedo y la frustración se agolpaban su pecho. Se sentía muy pequeño en un mundo donde los alfas decidían a antojo su destino. Su vida no había cambiado desde su nacimiento hasta que salió con Sherlock del instituto. Seguía siendo la misma máquina de hacer bebes que los alfas tanto anhelaban.

Un sonido agudo chirriaba en sus tímpanos. Escucho que alguien decía su nombre pero su cabeza parecía una olla de presión a punto de estallar.

— ¡John! —Alguien lo sacudió diciendo su nombre.

Era Sherlock. El tiempo volvió a correr.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?—su rostro estaba genuina angustia—John respóndeme, ¿Qué paso?

Sherlock empezó a olfatear el lugar y su rostro se endureció.

— ¿Mycroft? ¿Qué hacia Mycroft aquí? —Gruñó— ¿qué te hizo?

El aroma que Sherlock destilaba era embriagador, era un alfa listo para matar a quien hubiera lastimado a su omega. Era una sensación que John encontró reconfortante y adictiva. Era lo que más necesitaba pero su furia nubló sus ojos. John no veía otra cosa que al alfa pretencioso que lo había sacado mediante chantaje, el hermano del alfa que recién lo había amenazado, un alfa petulante como todos los alfas. Los maldijo mentalmente, por creerse dueños de su vida. Rápidamente seco sus lágrimas con su brazo y se levantó tratando de alejarse del moreno.

— ¿John…?

—No pasó nada. Solo vino a recordarte que mañana es el compromiso ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —dijo reacio y sarcásticamente mientras se movía por la sala tratando de limpiar su rostro.

—No era importante—dijo Sherlock dudoso.

John sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él.

— ¡Si Sherlock, sé que todo lo relacionado a mí no es importante, pero si no te das cuenta es un maldito compromiso!— gritó destilado odio— ¡¿y por qué me hablas ahora?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Me estuviste esquivando toda la semana!

— ¿Qué te sucede? No es lo que quería decir—dijo Sherlock tratando de acercarse a John.

— ¡NO! ¡No te acerque a mí…! ¡Tú…!—Los ojos del omega estaba rojos y húmedos. Si dejaba que el alfa se acercase un poco más su cuerpo buscaría seguridad y abrazaría a Sherlock sin poder detenerse. — ¡tú no puedes…!

John señalaba con un dedo acusador tratando de formar palabras que se negaban a salir. Su ira lo estaba consumiendo pero quería sentirse seguro. Se agarró la cabeza. Un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados no lo dejaban pensar bien. Retrocedió y corrió hacia las escaleras, a su cuarto lejos de Sherlock.

— ¡John!—gritó Sherlock tratando de alcanzarlo pero no lo logro.

La puerta de John sonó fuerte mientras Sherlock trataba de entender lo que había sucedido.

—Maldita seas Mycroft— gruñó.

Sacó su teléfono y marco rápidamente a su hermano pero el móvil lo envió directo a correo de voz. Tiró el aparato contra la pared y enfurecido golpeo la pared con el puño desnudo, quería ir con John sin embargo estaba ahí parado sin saber si debía hacerlo.

oOo

Sherlock no durmió durante toda la noche. Se quedó encerrado en su palacio mental. Desde hace una semana ese lugar donde todo parecía ordenado a su manera y donde John no podía inferir se había vuelto un catálogo del omega que tanto había tratado de ignorar. Trato de poner todo en su lugar pero John estaba en todas partes. Había decidido ignorar al rubio evitando hablar de lo que había sucedido en su micro calor pero fue en vano, su palacio insistía en traerlo a su mente.

John quería irse, era su plan inicial siempre lo había sido y Sherlock estaba de acuerdo con eso, al menos al principio. Había prometido que su bilogía no influiría pero claramente lo teórico distaba mucho de lo práctico. Toda la semana se dedicó en tomar cualquier caso con tal de no hablar del tema. No conocía otra forma, era la primera vez que tenía miedo de hablar con alguien. John no podía irse. Aunque jugar a esconderse a lo largo no resultaría más que en la posible huida de John. Estaba jugando al límite con alguien que le gustaba.

Por primera vez le gustaba alguien.

John era diferente, no era como todos esos omegas delicados y bobos que lo único que buscaban era un alfa adinerado para poder mantenerlos. Él era un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y que aceptaba todos sus defectos. Siempre sonreía y le divertía las aventuras de Sherlock. Desde que había llegado a su casa quería llevarlo a conocer Londres, los lugares que podrían visitar, los lugares en que podrían ir a comer. Mostrarle todo aquello se le había negado desde que nació. Sin embargo la duda sobre si lo que quería hacer era bueno o malo para él mismo lo detenía. No quería a John por ser un omega lo quería por ser John.

Incluso había pensado en ponerlo como su asistente ya que el rubio no era idiota como todos los demás. Quería mostrarle lo que hacía pero al estar empezando con Lestrade dudaba que el DI lo dejara entrar en las escenas con un omega sin unión (demás estaba decir que había muchos alfas desesperados en la policía). Si se vinculaban todo sería perfecto, podrían ir a investigar y resolver casos. La vida sería genial, ya no más soledad. Pero nada parecía indicar que estuvieran en buen camino, en primer lugar no tenía el coraje de proponérselo. Con los mil demonios era Sherlock Holmes y como si fuera poco Mycroft había decidido meterse.

John no salió en toda la noche. Tampoco sentía ningún ruido desde su habitación. Sherlock podía inventar cualquier excusa para hablar con él, mas no tenía la seguridad que siempre lo caracterizaba. No con John. John era especial. Para suerte suya su celular no había sufrido daños severos. Mycroft no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes. Solo se dignó a enviar un mensaje indicándole la dirección donde celebrarían el compromiso haciendo caso omiso de sus reclamos.

El sonido de un auto estacionando lo saco de sus pensamientos. Eran dos, pronto tocaron la puerta y la señora Hudson no tardo en atender. Podía escuchar sus risas a lo lejos. Alguien conocido, las voces se fueron haciendo más claras a medida que subían por las escaleras. Era su madre con alguien más.

—Aquí esta—dijo la señora Hudson—mira quien vino Sherlock.

Detrás de la señora Hudson apareció su madre. Sonriente con una delicadez que solo ella podía generar. El moreno se levantó rápido y abrazó a su madre.

—Hola mamá, veo que hoy estas reluciente.

—Sherlock—sonrió su madre—me alegra que estés aquí hijo, pensé que no te vería hasta la noche.

El alfa le dio una sonrisa a medias. Una joven apareció detrás de ellos. Una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Inclino la cabeza y sonrió un poco nerviosa

—Ahora vuelvo Rose, compre unas tortas deliciosas. Tienes que probarlas—se excusó la casera y salió a su planta.

—Claro Marta, aquí espero—dijo Rose agradecida— Hijo quiero presentarte a Helena. Ella asistirá a John durante esta noche. Esperó no la asustes, es muy amable.

—Un gusto señor—dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano. Sherlock la saludo con una sonrisa falsa. Su madre tenía tantos asistentes que no podía recordar siquiera sus rostros—estoy muy emocionada por conocer al Joven John, escuche que es muy especial.

— ¿Especial? —preguntó Sherlock curioso.

—Su madre me conto un poco y también lo supe por Sergi—dijo contenta la chica. Sherlock se puso rígido de solo escuchar el nombre. Ese si lo recordaba muy bien.

—No creo que ese tal Sergi tenga siquiera un atisbo de lo que es John—escupió con desprecio. Su madre tosió mirando a un lado ocultando una sonrisa.

La chica miró desconcertada la escena. Busco ayuda en Rose pero la mujer solo sonreía.

—Déjalo Helena, será mejor que vayas por John. ¿Dónde está hijo?

Sherlock se sentó resoplando sobre el sillón. Cruzó sus brazos mientras trataba de no matar a la chica.

— ¿Sherlock?—exigió su madre, como si Sherlock fuera un niño que estuviera ocultando alguna cosa y no quisiera devolverla.

—Arriba en el segundo dormitorio—espeto al final, enojado y de mala gana.

—Entonces, con su permiso, iré por él—la chica salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía realmente emocionada y no sentía molestia ante el berrinche del alfa.

—Creo que te pediré que dejes de traer o enviar a tus queridos asistentes. Son un dolor de cabeza andante—comento Sherlock soltando un bufido.

—Vamos hijo, no lo estarás diciendo por Sergi ¿no? —dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado. Sherlock se retorció ante el nombre.

—Sabias que reaccionaria de esa forma y lo enviaste a propósito.

—Claro que lo sabía, eres un alfa por el amor de Dios. Me sorprendería si no te hubiera afectado ni un poco. No tendré la inteligencia de tu padre o la de ustedes dos. Pero cuando tengo una corazonada, no dudo en seguirla. Además hijo mío, soy tu madre los conozco muy bien. No subestimes a una vieja omega.

Sherlock murmullo algo mientras su madre le tomaba la mano. La mujer no sabía que estuvo a punto de unirse a John en esa ocasión.

—Nunca pensé que te vería crecer tan de pronto—dijo nostálgica Rose— Aún recuerdo a un pequeñín que se asqueaba de solo pensar que estaría con un omega.

— ¿Por eso estas feliz? —pregunto Sherlock besando la mano de su madre.

—Por supuesto. Mi hijo pequeño ya es todo un adulto. ¿No lo estás tú? Siempre fuiste solitario y ahora por fin encontraste alguien con quien compartir tu vida.

—Claro—respondió con una sonrisa el moreno. "Claro" pensó, debería estar feliz pero todo aquello estaba haciendo triste a John y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

oOo

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó John mientras una chica entraba por su puerta.

—Lo siento, pensé que estabas dormido. Veo que ya estás listo. La señora y yo vinimos para ayudarte en el compromiso.

—Oh, sí. Ya lo sabía—respondió el rubio deprimido. Había escuchado ruidos en la sala, comprendió que seguramente era la madre de Sherlock ya que eran las ocho pasadas, pero no sabía si bajar o esperar a que lo llamaran.

—Soy Helena, te acompañare hasta el final del evento. Espero nos llevemos muy bien.

—Soy John Watson, es un gusto conocerte Helena.

La chica sonrió emocionada. John no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía. Algo que a él le faltaba mucho.

Bajaron de inmediato, encontrando a Sherlock y Rose hablando a gusto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock se sintió incómodo y desvió su atención a Rose.

—Buenos días señora…—trato de decir pero no pudo terminar la frase. Rose lo atrapo en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Buenos días John, discúlpame por no haber venido todo este tiempo. Quería hacerlo te lo juro pero mantener el clan Holmes es una carga muy pesada. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Es bueno Sherlock contigo? ¿Sigue portándose como un niño pequeño?

John no pudo más que reír nervioso ante tanta preguntas.

—Ya debes conocer como es. Me extraña que no te estés volviendo loco.

—Mamá—se quejó el moreno.

—Hijo conozco tu temperamento. A veces ni yo podía soportarlo.

—Gracias por ser tan sincera.

—Eso ya no importa—espeto la mujer, haciendo un ademan y restándole importancia—. ¿Te ves un poco decaído John? ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, no pasa nada. Son los nervios, creo— respondió el omega.

—Te entiendo cariño, yo era un manojo de nervios en mi compromiso. Pero no perdamos más tiempo, debemos irnos.

Rose tomo a John de la mano pero se detuvo rápidamente.

—Pero que tonta que soy, no deje que se despidieran—la mujer miro a John con una cara cómplice esperando que reaccionara.

—Despedirse… eso…

—Mamá, no hace falta. Nos vemos todos los días—resoplo Sherlock un poco cansado.

—Sí que hace falta.

—Está bien—cedió John. Se acercó a Sherlock hasta quedar casi pegados. Sherlock no podía apartar sus ojos de los ojos del rubio, aunque estos fueran acusadores y llenos de enojo pero hermosos y brillantes. Lento pero seguro su omega planto un beso sobre su mejilla. El alfa se estremeció. John tenía ese efecto en él.

Su madre sonrió satisfecha y volvió a tomar la mano del rubio. Salieron junto a Helena hacia las escaleras. Sherlock se quedó tocando su mejilla, atontado. Si solo eso lo hacía tambalearse no quería saber qué es lo que pasaría con algo más que besos.

oOo

El viaje rumbo a las tiendas fue algo reconfortante para John. De alguna forma olvido todos sus problemas y se dedicó a mirar el cielo. Como había hecho siempre en el instituto, cada vez que la directora lo regañaba por rechazar a algún alfa interesado. Pensó en el lugar artificial al que no hace mucho había llamado "hogar", pensó en cómo les llenaban la cabeza hasta lavarles el cerebro acerca de su posición como omegas, pensó en Sarah, pensó en sus compañeros y que en su situación actual(un compromiso con un alfa adinerado y poderoso)serían felices y estarían hechos. Pensó en las palabras de Mycroft. Pensó en sus padres. Quizás el viejo Holmes los había conocido, quien sabe había tenido trato con ellos. O simplemente era una treta para asustarlo. No cambiaría nada, seguiría enojado y tratando de entender por qué lo había abandonado.

Rose le pregunto algo pero el no escucho, solo asintió con una sonrisa y ella hizo una cara confusa, Helena intervino llevándose la atención de la mujer para suerte de John.

Pensó en que tal vez estaba siendo muy duro con Sherlock. Añoraba esos días en que reían ante un caso que Sherlock traía, o algún de esos debates sobre cual comida era mejor si la china o la tailandesa. ¿Por qué había creído que esos días durarían? Sherlock era un alfa, el un omega, el resultado era tan obvio que hasta un ciego podría haberlo visto venir. Quería volver a esos días, aunque se aburría en el apartamento siempre podía esperar a que Sherlock volviera y le contara su aventura. Y quien sabía, tal vez algún día el detective lo invitaría trabajar junto a él.

Tal vez Mycroft estaba diciendo la verdad. Tal vez Sherlock si lo quería. Si eso fuera verdad, quizás…quizás podía pensar en unirse al moreno. Sherlock era diferente a todos los alfas, aunque la forma en que se conocieron no había sido la mejor. Sin embargo él lo había avalado, sabiendo que había riegos y siempre había sido por una razón personal. Ninguno pensó en las consecuencias. Pero quería ser libre y Sherlock era la única libertad que había conocido hasta ese momento y le gustaba. Demonios adoraba todo de ese genio. Y si las palabras de su hermano eran verdaderas quizás…quizás podía intentarlo.

El auto se detuvo en lo que parecía una calle sacada de las películas de Hollywood. Varias tiendas de ropa con estilos diferentes y elegantes se lucían mientras que la gente miraba las vidrieras con sus botas y carteras caras. Seguido, otro auto que servía de escolta se detuvo detrás de ellos. De él salieron varios betas fornidos. Guardaespaldas que Mycroft había asignado a su madre. John sintió que estaba en medio de la realeza. Incluso la gente rica que paseaba por ahí los miraba con curiosidad. No tardaron en entrar en la tienda donde una mujer los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Hechas las presentaciones empezaron a ver trajes (diseños exclusivos para omegas) La mujer que atendía parcia ser la dueña del lugar, ya tenían las medidas de John. El rubio se preguntó qué cosas sabían de el que el mismo no. En cada traje que le mostraba el solo asentía tratando de ser cortes logrando solamente que Rose pidiera otro para ver. No le importaba en realidad, podían irse todos al infierno y él no se inmutaría, quería volver al departamento, se sentía sofocado. De vez en cuando Helena le sonreía compasiva como si entendiera su cansancio mientras los guardias recorrían el lugar con sus auriculares y sus anteojos negros.

Vio una oportunidad para alejarse un poco, aunque sea unos pasos mientras las mujeres discutían sobre que colores debían escoger.

Una sección de trajes muy varoniles, lejos de los que pretendían que usara él. Los miro sin un objetivo fijo, solo mirar y alejarse un poco del bullicio.

—Son lindos ¿no?

John alzo la vista. Un joven se paseaba igual que él. La sección estaba vacía solo ellos dos.

— ¿Perdón?

—Los trajes, me encantan. ¿A ti?

—Oh, bueno solo paseaba no tengo algo que me guste realmente.

—Yo sí, me gusta escoger bien mis trajes. Meticulosamente.

—Me alegro—respondió John incomodo—eso es bueno.

—Si ¿verdad? Aunque a veces cambio de opinión sin previo aviso—rió el chico con una mueca extraña.

—Bien…—John estaba pensando seriamente en que no quería socializar con este chico.

—A veces la gente escoge cualquier cosa. Eso me hace enfurecer. Las personas deben escoger aquello que encaja con ellos, aquello que los potencia—dijo el chico mirando detalladamente uno de los trajes.

—Supongo que eso es verdad. A veces la malas elecciones traen problemas—Dijo John sin intenciones de aportar nada—será mejor que me vaya, seguro que me están buscando.

John se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Algo en aquel chico le molestaba. No sabía si era, su tono o su forma de expresarse o su presencia misma.

—Está bien. Por cierto no me he presentado. Qué maleducado de mi parte. Soy Jim y ¿tu?

—John, mi nombre es John. Debo irme Jim, un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío John—dijo Jim con una sonrisa encantada.

John salió del lugar a paso rápido sin mirar atrás. Con la mirada de Jim sobre su espalda.

—Nos vemos pronto "John".

* * *

**Notas del autor: :3**

Hola a todo el mundo siento la tardanza pero hay una razón muy buena y es que aquí pueden ver dos capítulos en uno. Yep, decidí juntarlos porque me parecía medio aburrido que sean dos caps. Separados ya que solo tiene, como dice el título, reflexiones de ambos personajes. Aunque obvio adhiero datos nuevos y por supuesto la aparición de JIM.

Pasando otra cosa cuando lo termine de leer y releer sentí que saque a los personajes un poco de su carácter natural pero antes de cambiarlo tengo que recordar que es el Omegaverse donde muchas veces se dejan llevar por sus emociones, así podemos ver aun Sherlock y un John muy sentimentales. Mas John porque de alguna forma su género (en este fic) domina muchas veces su mente.

Se bien fiesta! Y con eso también, les adelanto para dejarlo con más ansias, Jim. Entraran nuevos personajes en escena! No se lo pierda!

Jajaj parece adelanto de novela de diez de la noche. Ok, espero les hay gustados besos y muchos abrazos!

PD: Después de terminar este cap lo relei solo dos veces nada más así que debe tener un montón de errores, sepan disculpar: D

**RE-Reviews:**

**ariam18:** Holas! Jjaja lo hice aparecer de nuevo creo que me gusto que se apareciera creando lio. :P Espero poder haber contestado , en este capítulo, tu pregunta sobre Sherlock y John, se que no es una razón muy fuerte pero por cómo se va a desarrollar la historia no creo que ahora sea el momento. Besos!

**Mery:** Muajajajaja si yo soy parte de ese infierno muajajajajaja XD *ya dice cosa extrañas después de no dormir* No te preocupes se los voy a recompensar no falta mucho espera un poquito y veras un capitulo dedicados solo a eso XDDD

**Blue:** Holas! Sip John ya tuvo y tuvo un montón pero nunca dejo que lo mordieran, es algo que no sé cómo explicar pero la mordida es algo importante, el tipo puede tener sexo cuando quiera pero si lo muerden en pleno sexo queda atrapado y unido. Igual explique un poquito en notas del autor de cap anterior como se da específicamente la unión. Besitos!

**Mary:** Holas! Jeje te confundí con Mery y ya estaba a punto de no responder : P Fue muy jodido lo del examen pero por suerte lo di sin problemas aunque estuve a las corridas para estudiarlo de nuevo. Tarde otra vez lo siento XD se me está haciendo costumbre. Besos y gracias por todos tus comentarios creo que deberías hacerte una cuenta propia así charlamos más fácilmente :)

**Kobato:** Gracias! Bueno creo que te habrás enterado que ese no era Jim. :P Muchos besitos y gracias por el review :)


	8. Pasado

**Capítulo 7: Pasado**

* * *

Tenía que ser una broma. Una maldita, jodida, broma.

John Watson, el omega rebelde que no había dejado intimidarse ni por el más robusto de los alfas, el chico con un coraje que cualquiera de su género envidiaría, y por sobre todo el joven que había hecho frente a una gran cantidad de peligros de los que había salido airoso: Estaba frente a un espejo vestido de blanco con un velo en la cabeza.

—Pareces una princesa—dijo la señora Holmes, orgullosa por su elección.

Una princesa. Ni más ni menos, una maldita princesa. John se preguntaba que había hecho en su vida para merecer eso. Lo más importante, ¿Cómo demonios la mujer veía una princesa? Había que tener una gran imaginación.

— ¿Qué te parece John? estas guapísimo—dijo Rose mientras arreglaba el velo.

—Este color resalta tus ojos—acotó su asistente que parecía muy divertida con la situación.

John suspiro fastidiado. Tal vez debió quedarse en casa. Estaba cómodo debajo de sus edredones, pensó.

—Lo siento, pero esto no funcionará, es decir yo…en esta ropa…. —trato de a refutar pero solo verse así era totalmente ridículo. Siempre había escuchado historias de sus nodrizas acerca del compromiso pero eso era el colmo.

—Calmante querido, sé que no eres de los que trata de llamar la atención. Pero hoy es un día especial. Mi _Sherly_ al fin sentará cabeza. Así que será solo por hoy.

Si para Rose ese era de sus mayores problemas, estaba muy equivocada. John la miro suplicante, como un animal que estaba a punto de ser llevado al matadero. La mujer solo sonrió.

Sin embargo no podía culparla. Cualquier madre estaría así ¿Pero qué sabía él de eso? Solo quería salir de ese tonto lugar… ¿Sherly? un buen apodo, pensó. Aunque ahora le preocupaba más su apariencia. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida

—Señora Rose…

—Dime mamá.

Grandioso.

—Madre…

—No seas tímido amor, dime mamá.

Mujer insistente. John iba a perder los estribos.

—"Mamá" creo que un traje normal estará bien, es decir… ¿no cree que el velo es algo exagerado? —y estúpido, quiso agregar pero la paciencia era una de sus virtudes.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió Rose rápidamente—las ceremonias siempre fueron así John, no te preocupes serás la atracción de la fiesta.

Genial.

oOo

Luego de la sesión de ropa, peluquería, baños especiales y muchas otras cosas que John ni sabía que existían, llegó la noche. No había visto a Sherlock en todo el día, no era algo que le importara, pensó, era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo se le hacía raro estar lejos del detective. No podía imaginar qué estaba haciendo el alfa.

Llegaron a un gran hotel de cinco estrellas. Un complejo que ocupaba toda una manzana, con una arquitectura moderna y caracterizada por paredes de vidrio y hermosas terrazas. El salón principal estaba perfectamente adornado con una variedad de flores blancas, que iba desde margaritas hasta rosas. John miraba sorprendido, mientras ayudantes y mozos corrían en un vaivén sin fin. Rose, caminaba junto a él, explicándole la procedencia de las flores, los decorados y las alfombras.

La mujer se veía feliz, realmente estaba feliz. John sintió una culpa inexplicable. ¿Cómo le caería a esa pobre madre saber que lo de Sherlock y él era toda una farsa? Trato de imaginarse su reacción ante ello, ver sus sentimientos rotos y su decepción.

No pudo.

No era algo que quisiera hacer o presenciar. Él sabía lo que era poner las esperanzas en algo y verlo pisoteado. Sin embargo, él tarde o temprano haría lo mismo.

Rose lo llevo al salón principal donde una cadena de mesas esperaban listas y preparadas. En el centro había dos sillas que sobresalían de entre las demás. Rose le explico que eran los lugares que ocuparían él y Sherlock. Le enseñó cómo y donde debía situarse. Le indicó que debía hacer cuando los invitados llegasen y como debía saludarlos. John siempre había escuchado que estas ceremonias llevaban días de preparación. Al parecer la suya iba a ser algo "rápida y simple".

Había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera. No era algo nuevo para John saber que los alfas eran los más respetados de la sociedad, pero lo que Rose le estaba indicando, era simplemente…inconcebible para él.

Según su futura madre, él ni siquiera podía hablar sin el permiso de su alfa. Debía estar sentado en su silla y recibir amablemente las felicitaciones de los demás alfas con una reverencia y un agradecimiento. Luego de ese gran tumulto, la ceremonia estaría precedida por un escribano que los comprometía formalmente. En esa instancia Sherlock le colocaría un anillo que sellaría su completa posesión sobre él. Por último y como frutilla de postre debía permanecer sentado en la mesa hasta que todo terminara, en silencio, a menos que Sherlock le ordenara hablar o acompañarlo mientras conversaba con los invitados.

John siguió escuchando atentamente, aunque si hubiera podido gritar lo hubiera hecho. Si no lo hizo fue porque no podía culpar a la madre Sherlock. Era una omega criada estrictamente para el complacimiento de los alfas. Además que era un problema en el que se había metido él solo. En cambio sonrió y asintió levemente. Rose debió notar su cambio de ánimo ya que rápidamente le pregunto si se sentía bien. John volvió a asentir culpando a los nervios. Poco a poco se sentía más asfixiado, preso de todo lo que le rodeaba. La madre de Sherlock no se veía convencida y llamo a Helena para que lo acompañara a una de las habitaciones del hotel hasta que la ceremonia empezara. Helena sonreía, sin saber de su angustia.

El omega siguió a Helena, entre la mirada de muchos. Estaba siendo servido en un festín donde sería el plato principal. Trató de darle un sentido a su situación actual. Convenciéndose a si mismo que pronto todo acabaría.

Entraron a una habitación, que como el hotel, era enorme y decorada con todos los lujos que los adinerados podían darse.

Se sentó sobre la cama, inexpresivo y pensativo.

— ¿Quieres agua? — preguntó Helena que se acercó a él con un vaso de vidrio y una jarra.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

—Pareces pálido. Esperemos que no suceda nada durante la ceremonia.

—No te preocupes Helena, estoy bien. —Dijo con una de sus sonrisas más fingidas—. Es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca imagine que sucedería de esta forma.

—Es verdad, fue demasiado rápido. Pero el señor Mycroft ordeno que lo fuera ya que él está muy ocupado en su trabajo. Te hubiéramos entrenado mejor pero él decidió que lo aprendido en el instituto era suficiente—comentó la chica sonriendo—Te acompañare hasta que vengan por nosotros.

John recordó las palabras de Mycroft. Tal vez el hermano de Sherlock había planeado todo eso. Por eso la falta de entrenamiento. Había evitado incrementar su impulso de escapar y todo se había limitado a un día. Era obvio que si él hubiese visto todo ese ajetreo desde unos días antes hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo. Ahora simplemente estaba atascado en una habitación para ser ofrecido a una manada de alfas que celebrarían su pronta esclavización. El viejo Holmes era inteligente.

Miró hacia Helena que parecía entretenida con su celular y levantaba la cabeza de tato en tanto, dando sonrisas que quizás significaban "cálmate estoy aquí" o "cálmate, te estoy vigilando" Cualquiera fuera, John no podía hacer más que esperar el dichoso compromiso.

El tono del celular de Helena lo sacudió. Al parecer era su futura madre.

—Bien, entiendo señora. Ahora mismo se lo colocare. —Respondió la chica acercándose al rubio. Tomó uno de los bolsos que se había llevado con ella y saco el velo.

— ¿Qué sucede, ya empezará?

—Todavía, pero la señora quiere que estés preparado. —Sonrió la chica mientras dejaba caer el accesorio sobre la cabeza de John.

—Tienen que estar bromeando, no soy una mujer—se quejó nuevamente el rubio.

—John, los velos no solo son para las bodas de los betas. Significan mucho más para los compromisos entre alfas y omegas. Es de mucha importancia que lo lleves pues simboliza la castidad e inocencia del omega. —enfatizo Helena como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

John estuvo a punto reír pero la seriedad con que Helena había hablado le sirvió para contenerse. Aunque no pudo evitar los gestos en su cara.

— ¿Qué… sucede? —pregunto la mujer confundida.

—Nada… los nervios—se excusó John mientras desviaba la mirada.

Helena no pudo preguntar más. Un bullicio se escuchó desde el pasillo. Alguien abrió la puerta y dos alfas altos y fornidos arrastraban a Sherlock Holmes dentro de la habitación, mientras este le gritaba que lo soltaran. Ambos hombres lo empujaron dentro cerrando desde afuera. Sherlock golpeó exigiendo que lo dejaran libre hasta que noto la presencia de John y alguien más.

Tanto Helena como el rubio lo miraban con desconcierto. John notó rápidamente que el moreno estaba vestido para la ceremonia. Un hermoso smoking negro que acentuaba la figura del detective. Por un momento, uno leve, su corazón se alegró de ver al alfa de nuevo.

Sherlock se irguió rápidamente y arreglo su saco. Desvió la mirada pero rápidamente volvió sobre John. Lo observo con detenimiento y luego:

—pffffjajajajaja…! —empezó a reír sin vergüenza, apoyándose sobre la puerta.

Helena abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras John planeaba mil maneras para asesinar al moreno.

— Señor… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó la chica mientras intentaba entender la reacción del moreno. Sherlock siguió riendo sin hacerle caso.

—Déjalo, es un idiota—musitó John mirando a otro lado, rojo de la vergüenza.

—Eh…pero…

—Sera mejor que no te confíes. Ya empezara con sus comentarios—agregó el rubio, sin admitir que la presencia del detective lo había calmado completamente. Tontas hormonas omega, pensó.

Sherlock se detuvo, finalmente, observando a su futuro prometido. Su característica sonrisa de medio lado se hizo presente.

—Lindo accesorio—comentó burlón mientras se acercaba

— ¡Vete a la mierda Sherlock! —. Exclamo John sin tapujos.

Helena estaba atónita.

—Quise hacer algo parecido pero como observaste, los hombres de Mycroft me emboscaron. Se las arregló para seguirme—explicó el moreno sentándose en una de las sillas. Por primera vez miró a la chica.

—Oh… tú debes ser...? —la miró inquisidor, mientras fingía tratar de recordar el nombre. Helena se puso derecha y contesto rápidamente.

—Helena, señor. Nos conocimos esta mañana.

—Oh, vaya. Mala suerte para ti olvido lo que no es de importancia—anunció neutro el alfa. La chica empezó a balbucear algo pero Sherlock simplemente la ignoro poniendo su atención en el omega.

—Déjalo, es un idiota —comentó John, mirando en dirección opuesta a Sherlock.

—Sal de aquí. No te necesitamos "Helena"—agregó el moreno sin inmutarse.

—Pero…pero la señora dijo que debía quedarme con el joven John.

—Soy su alfa, y quiero tener privacidad con él —sentenció el moreno.

Sherlock se ganó una mirada asesina de John y agregó:

— ¿Por favor…?

Helena miró a John y Sherlock en un vaivén desconfiado. Luego de una pequeña meditación, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta donde pidió que le abrieran. Aseguró que Sherlock ya estaba desinteresado en salir. Los guardias tardaron un poco pero al parecer sus sentidos les aseguraron que el joven alfa se había calmado.

Sherlock espero hasta que la chica saliera completamente. Miró a John que una vez más encontró la pared más interesante que él .Después de un largo silencio fue el alfa quien decidió que eso debía terminar.

— ¿Sigues enojado?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no lo analizas detective?

—Vamos John, pareces una novia con un berrinche.

— ¿Pues con que crees que me han disfrazado? —respondió el rubio enfadado.

—Sería mucho peor que te hubiesen obligado a ponerte vestido —rió Sherlock— ¿sabías que hace unas décadas lo hacían?

Sin embargo John no encontró gracia en eso. Sherlock estaba demasiado cómodo con esa situación. Se iban comprometer y parecía que para el moreno era un simple juego.

—Con los mil demonios Sherlock, ¡¿acaso no ves en el lio que estamos metidos?! —exclamó acercándose al alfa.

—Será mejor que te calmes y bajes la voz, o levantaras sospechas en nuestros guardaespaldas. —le advirtió el moreno con un tono de supremo desinterés.

John respiro hondo mirando a la puerta. Resoplo fastidiado y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Todo lo que hice para terminar en esto? —dijo John señalándose así mismo. El moreno lo miraba inexpresivo. —Sherlock reacciona, esto no es un juego, no es uno de tus malditos acertijos. Nos vamos a unir y ese no era el trato.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —carraspeó Sherlock empezando a fastidiarse con la situación.

—No lo sé, cumplirlo.

—Supongo que algo de retraso no dañará a nadie.

—A mí sí. Sherlock, falta poco para que mi calor llegue. ¿Dónde se supone que pasare eso?¿Eh? Pues quedó muy claro que no puedes controlarte. —recalco John con sarcasmo.

Sherlock se sacudió el pelo con un claro fastidio. Vacilo varias veces antes de hablar. Para John era algo nuevo y un espectáculo digno de presenciar, teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock no vacilaba nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede si quiero unirme a ti? —preguntó al cabo.

John se quedó petrificado. No había esperado esa repuesta. El alfa quería unirse a él. El joven egocéntrico y falto de emociones quería tenerlo de compañero de vida.

—No quieres omegas—fue su respuesta luego de un breve silencio— ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste?: "No quiero un omega, no lo necesito" fueron tus palabras Sherlock y yo confié en eso.

Sherlock se levantó molesto. Empezó a caminar en círculos como un animal enjaulado.

— ¿Tanto odias el hecho de unirte a mí? ¿Te causo tanta repulsión?—dijo al final enojado y mirando fijamente al rubio.

John se quedó mudo ante esta pregunta. Quiso gritar que sí, pero sabía muy bien que sería una gran mentira. Bajo la mirada, sentía que los ojos de Sherlock quemaban

— Yo no dije eso —masculló nervioso.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y por primera vez sintió que John no lo estaba rechazando. Había duda. Tal vez sus instintos y sus hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada. Pero saber que John también dudaba, era como ver una luz en el camino.

— ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó más calmado.

—Quiero ser libre. Ese fue el trato.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Todo aquello estaba llegando a un límite en donde solo se ponían a discutir. El joven detective analizó su nueva situación. Tal vez ahora corría con más ventaja y podría convencer al omega de quedarse con él. Ahora mismo no eran las hormonas las que estaban actuando sino lo racional, quería que John se quedara con él, y si darle la libertad que tanto añoraba era su única opción debía arriesgarse.

—Esta ceremonia es algo sin importancia. Será mejor así, ya pensaremos en algo. Ahora mismo estamos atados de pies y manos. —Explicó resignado— Mycroft nos tiene vigilados. Si se entera de nuestro trato-

—Él lo sabe.

Sherlock alzo la vista, perplejo.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sabe todo…ayer me lo dijo. Sabe sobre mis salidas, sobre el trato. Todo. Al parecer averiguó lo que hacía. Es por eso que me encontraste en ese estado y también…—John bajo el tono de su voz, sentía que el corazón se le encogía de solo pensar en sus padres.

—También ¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock más preocupado aún.

— Dijo que me parecía a mi padre—concluyó mirando a Sherlock. Vio como el alfa empezó a tratar de engranar todo en su cabeza.

Sherlock unió las yemas de sus dedos debajo de su mentón, apoyándose sobre la silla. Su hermano, el hombre pulido, estricto y al que no se le escapaba nada. El alfa perfecto, tenía una grieta muy grande.

—Él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero ¿por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué dejar que yo te escogiera…? — la cara de Sherlock se iluminó y una sonrisa encantada se hizo presente en su semblante.

John lo miro confundido. Odiaba cuando no podía seguir el hilo de pensamiento del detective.

—Dios, era tan claro… Es por eso que se veía tan molesto cuando te escogí. No se lo veía venir. —exclamó extasiado el moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres decir… realmente conoce a mis padres?

—Lo más seguro es que sí. Te conoce mucho antes que yo pusiera mis ojos en ti. Esa era la razón de que el instituto, uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, fuera tan fácil de salir y penetrar. Él siempre supo de tus salidas, incluso me atrevo a asegurar que dejó que lo hicieras.

John lo miró atónito.

— Cuando fuimos al Instituto me dijo que mi madre lo había obligado a venir con nosotros pero eso no era verdad. Estaba ahí por otra razón. Todo iba bien hasta que descarrilaste tu cita, es por eso que estaba muy extraño cuando te escogí, no porque fueras un mestizo sino porque de alguna forma te conocía. Pero si solo te conociera no sería algo que llegara a fastidiarle de esa forma, hay algo más que oculta y que está relacionado con el hecho de que no eres un mestizo sino un puro. —Sherlock posó su aguda mirada sobre John —Pero ¿qué?

—Espera un momento, estás diciendo que él permitía que entrara y saliera sin hacer nada. Si eso fuera verdad ¿no crees que me hubieran castigado la primera vez que lo hice?

—Él podría, sin duda. Es el gobierno británico en persona después de todo, aunque lo niegue.

—Entonces sería un escándalo si la gente se enterara— concluyó el rubio sorprendido—No lo conozco y lo he visto muy pocas veces pero por cómo se maneja y como actúa, veo muy difícil que se arriesgue de esa forma.

—Así es. Entonces la razón es muy importante. Todo lo que hace está sumamente planeado. Hay algo más, algo que lo está molestando y tiene que ver contigo John—dijo Sherlock volviendo a su posición anterior. John lo miraba confundido— ¿Qué está ocultando?

—Eso parece demasiado complejo y planeado. Si yo no hubiera peleado con ese alfa el día que nos conocimos, quizás nunca nos hubiéramos visto.

—Mal—sentenció Sherlock.

— ¿Qué?

—Tenía la pista sobre un omega que estaba andando por la ciudad sin unión ¿Recuerdas? De alguna u otra forma te iba a encontrar.

Sherlock estaba emocionado.

—Él no se toma estas cosas personalmente, a menos que sea algo demasiado valioso o demasiado oscuro para que salga a la luz. Conozco a mi hermano, estaba ahí para cerciorarse de que no nos conociéramos —concluyó Sherlock sonriente. Eran esas sonrisas que John veía cada vez que el detective encontraba un acertijo digno para él. Sin previo aviso se dirigió directo a John y lo tomó de sus hombros— y John, tú eres la razón. Lo sacaste de eje y con todo eso trajiste algo a la superficie, que él no sabe cómo controlar. Eres increíble.

Las manos de Sherlock eran grandes y firmes, le tomo todas su fuerza de su voluntad a John no saltar sobre el alfa para acurrucarse, pero esa pequeña parte de su mente racional lo mantenía cuerdo. Sus cuerpos empezaron a emanar feromonas de atracción inmediatamente, a la naturaleza no le importaba ser inoportuna. Sherlock sintió el cambio repentino, frunció el entrecejo y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo que dices parece ser verdad pero no creo que ayude a nuestra situación actual— farfulló John, tragando con dificultad.

—Claro… es solo que no es típico que aparezcan cosas así de Mycroft—quiso argumentar Sherlock regañándose mentalmente por la pobre respuesta que estaba dando.

Ambos estaban luchando contra sus instintos. El omega quería gritarle lo maravillosos que era al alfa y rogarle que lo tomara; y el alfa quería impresionar y demostrar lo inteligente que era al omega para reclamarlo con derecho.

Maldita biología…pensaron.

El sonido de la puerta, los saco de ese incomodo momento.

—Veo que ya no están enojados —un rostro sonriente y satisfecho hacía gala de su llegada.

Mycroft se apoyó sobre el marco con una postura relajada y su inconfundible paraguas a su lado.

—Hablando del rey de Roma…—comentó Sherlock, agudizo su mirada sobre su hermano, tenía mucho que explicarle— No me cabe duda que ya sabes a la conclusión que llegue.

—Oh…hermano, me insultas —dijo en un tono nada ofendido— no creerás que estaba escuchando ¿verdad?

Mycroft empezó a adentrase en la habitación. Sherlock se colocó instintivamente delante de John con un gruñido.

—Siempre tan agresivo—dijo Mycroft deteniéndose— Nunca se te ocurrió que pertenecemos al mismo bando Sherlock.

—Por raro que parezca, no.

—Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que piensas, hermanito. —Enfatizo el viejo alfa. Volvió los ojos sobre John quien no parecía avergonzado por la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando. Algo que lo hizo sonreír— Veo que tu omega ya adopto tu postura respecto a mí.

—Al parecer no es algo que yo le haya enseñado Mycroft. Creo que tienes un talento innato para repeler gente —sonrió Sherlock.

Mycroft torció su cara totalmente disgustado.

—Bien, solo vine a avisarles que la ceremonia empezará en diez minutos. Nuestra madre está esperando abajo.

El mayor de los Holmes se retiró no sin antes volver a mirar sobre el omega. Luego se retiró con sus habituales movimientos elegantes.

Sherlock lo vio irse, más intrigado que nunca.

Había algo que Mycroft ocultaba. Lo que decía John era verdad. Por qué arriesgarse así. Dejando que un omega sin unión saliese y entrase del instituto. Arriesgando su propia reputación. Había algo que no le dijo a John; el instituto se jactaba de su gran responsabilidad y del cuidado de sus omegas, al punto que los chicos y chicas el lugar recibían un chequeo médico mensual. Era imposible que no se percataran de la verdadera naturaleza de John, y lo más probable es que Mycroft tenía que ver en eso. Su hermano era alguien que no se preocupaba por banalidades, y problemas como estos, serían inaceptables para él. Sin embargo estaba muy pendiente de John, que a pesar de ser puro era un simple omega; A menos que hubiera algo detrás que hacía que Mycroft actuara de esa forma tan impropia de él.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó John fastidiado.

—Seguir el juego —respondió Sherlock serio y preocupado— sea lo que sea, debemos saber por qué tú, un omega puro estaba entre los mestizos en uno de los lugares más seguros y eficientes del mundo. Entonces sabremos de dónde provienes realmente y por qué mi hermano esta tan pendiente de ti. Si descubrimos su secreto puede haber una chance para que seas libre sin tener que huir.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto. Sherlock tenía un plan para dejarlo libre de ese sistema. Aun con sorpresa en su rostro asintió callado. Sin embargo se preguntaba por qué el corazón se le hundía tan de repente.

oOo

Mycroft salió del cuarto pensativo y preocupado. Muy preocupado. Fuera lo que fuera a suceder esa noche, estaba muy claro que ellos vendrían a buscar a John Watson.

Entró en una delas habitaciones donde se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Anthea apareció rápidamente.

—Señor, los guardias están listos. También agregamos cámaras en las salidas traseras, así como en los pasillos. Aun no reportaron ningún movimiento extraño.

—Muy bien. Asegúrense que todo esté listo cuando la ceremonia empiece. Agreguen más guardias en el salón principal y también a Sherlock y John. Que sean discretos, mi hermano es muy perceptivo.

—Sí señor—Anthea se fue como había llegado.

Mycroft se frotó la sien. Sacó su celular donde había un solo mensaje, ya leído. Era al menos de hace un mes atrás. El texto era corto y claro.

**_Vendré por John y luego te hare sufrir _**

**_como hiciste sufrir a mi familia._**

**_H. Watson_**

El alfa cerró el aparato y miró por la ventana oscura. Había llegado el momento de enmendar sus errores.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Siento no poder contestarles ahora, pero muchos problemillas me quitan tiempo. Asi que espero que disfrute este cap, aunque habia anticipado otras cosas no pude evitar desarrollar mas esta parte, el siguiente será mas movido.

Ah! una cosa mas es sobre el velo, que much s me diran "watdefak!" pero es un regalito mas para mi XP, aunque si soy sincera vi mucho travestimiento en Tumblr, el que mas risa me dió fue ver a Sherlock y John con tacos y corset, asi que me dije que si eso les gusta por qué no un lindo velo :P Buenos muchas gracias y mil besos, disculpen si esta vez no pude contestarles a cada uno apropiadamente, ya dije el porque mas arriba, pero quiero que sepan que cada review me alienta a seguir escribiendo(si son mas, subo mas rapido XP) Nah!, en serio sus comentarios son muy lindos y me alegran los dias grises :) (sobre todo estos dias) A la proxima les contesos apropiadamente. Abrazos y besos!


End file.
